True love, not at first sight!
by hatersfuelmyflame
Summary: B/V: Bulma and Gohan are twin demi-saiyans whose father is Goku. I am going to somewhat follow the story line of dragonball z but its going to have my own twist to it. ENJOY!
1. New friends and Raditz

**A/N: This is just an idea that popped into my mind and I had to write it, Bulma and Gohan are twin demi-saiyans whose father is Goku. I am going to somewhat follow the story line of dragonball z but the slight change is obviously that Bulma is Gohan's twin sister and they both are going to be 8 years old. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS**

_Chapter one_

Little Gohan and Bulma were sparring outside their home in the woods with their father spectating and correcting their moves as they went. "You guys are looking really good, and I can't believe your power levels are already so high" Goku said with a bright and cheery smile on his face. "Thanks!" both Bulma and Gohan said at the same time with a bright smile as well. "But you guys know that if I don't get you home soon to study your mother is going to kill me, and by all the dirt and cuts on you face she is definitely going to know that you were fighting." Goku said with a slightly scared face, for he already knew the trouble he was going to be in when he got back home. Both kids sighed in defeat before agreeing with their father and jumping on flying nimbus to head back home.

"You know Gohan I don't know why mom still has me study I'm practically a genius, just the other day I repaired the dishwasher for her" Bulma said tiredly. "I know what you mean Bulma we are practically at a high school level in our education" Gohan replied just as tiredly. "You two better not let her hear you complaining she will only make you study more" Goku said matter-of-factly. "He is right" Bulma sighed out while jumping off flying nimbus so she could walk the rest of the way home with her father and brother.

Just as they were walking in the house they could all hear Chi-Chi's voice from inside the kitchen "I hope all three of you are back from fishing I have dinner waiting here for you on the table." Gohan and Bulma both looked at each other with a face of pure happiness as they ran into the kitchen to eat the amazing food that they knew their mother cooked. "Oh my gosh look at you two" Chi-Chi yelled while glaring accusingly at Goku as he walked into the kitchen. "Goku-Son, you let them fight didn't you!" Chi-Chi all but yelled in his face in nothing but pure rage. "It wasn't his fault momma" Gohan piped up in the most innocent voice he could conjure up, "Gohan is telling the truth mother, we had to beg dad to let us" Bulma said agreeing with her brother. Chi-Chi's glare just hardened as she looked at Goku "now you have them lying for you to cover up your tracks." "No Chi-Chi I swear I was all against them fighting, I told them that they needed to either fish like we said we were or go home and study. But they gave me the puppy eyes and you know I can't say no to the puppy eyes" Goku all but whined out. Chi-Chi just sighed in defeat "Whatever its already over with there is no use in arguing over it now, we should just sit down and eat and forget that any of this happened."

"Hey Gohan do you want to sneak out tonight and spar some more" Bulma asked excitedly. "I don't know Bulma mom seemed pretty mad a minute ago and we should push her buttons anymore tonight" Gohan replied in a shaky voice as if his mother already knew what they were talking about. "Don't be such a baby Gohan, how are we ever going to be as good of a fighter as dad if we don't practice as much as him?" Bulma asked incredulously. "I don't know Bulma but I was thinking that maybe studying and going to school to make something of our lives isn't such a bad idea" Gohan said with a smile on his face. Bulma just stared at him as if he was stupid _*what the heck is Gohan thinking, I could never just sit here all day and study. I want adventure I want fun, I just want something exciting to happen to us* _Bulma thought to herself "If you say so Gohan but I'm still going to go practice a little tonight so if you change your mind, you know where to find me" Bulma said.

* * *

The next day Goku walked into Bulma's room to wake her up for breakfast but when he entered her room he noticed she was not on her bed. Staring on in confusion he started to search for her Ki only to find that it said she was indeed in her room. Even more confused he decided to walk around and see where she was, well he didn't have to walk far because as walked over to the other side of her bed he noticed her lying on the floor sleeping soundlessly with dirt, scrapes, and cuts all over her. _*She has been training in secrecy again, man what am I going to do about her* _Goku thought with a smile on his face and look of adoration. "Bulma, wake up" he said to her prone form on the ground while shaking her non to gently. "Ugh, go away" she mumbled back only causing Goku to laugh "maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you weren't up all night training" Goku said accusingly. Bulma's eyes quickly shot open at hearing what her father said "I wasn't up training all night" Bulma said with a nervous laugh "mmhmm sure you weren't, you know you can't trick me Bulma I'm your father and that means I can tell when you're lying" he said with a chuckle in his voice.

At hearing the chuckle Bulma instantly knew that she wasn't in trouble, she had only amused her father so she smiled sweetly and put on an innocent face "I'm sorry daddy I should have never went training in secrecy, or lied to you. Please forgive me" she asked in a sweet and innocent voice while giving her father the puppy eyes. *_That's right dad just look at my face, you can never say no to the puppy eyes*_ Bulma thought smugly. "Oh okay, you know I can't stay mad at you" Goku replied "Now go take a shower before breakfast because if your mother catches you she won't be so nice." Bulma just nodded her head in agreement before stalking off towards the bathroom. "Now to go wake Gohan" Goku thought aloud.

Bulma walked into the kitchen after getting showered and dressed and looked at her family sitting around the table eating, with a small smile she walked up to the table and said good morning while grabbing a plate and shoveling ceiling high full of food. "Good morning sweetie" Chi-Chi replied sweetly while looking down at her daughter lovingly. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" she asked. Bulma face instantly shot to her father's her gave a sly smile before going back to shoving his face full of food again "uhhh, ummm yeah great night's sleep actually" Bulma replied smoothly. "That's good dear, after breakfast though I want you to make sure you get yourself ready to look nice, your father has decided to go visit some of his childhood friends and he wants to bring you and Gohan along for the ride" Chi-Chi said. Bulma looked at her brother as if asking what friends and at seeing her face Gohan just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating.

After they were all done eating Bulma and Gohan headed outside to meet their dad on flying nimbus. "Father who are you taking us to see" Gohan asked shyly, "Yeah dad, you never mentioned this to me earlier this morning" Bulma said accusingly. "Well I wanted this to be a surprise, and you will meet them when we get there" Goku replied in a voice that meant the subject was now dropped. Gohan and Bulma just grunted in disapproval at not being told what was going on, but didn't further push the issue. As flying nimbus started to move Gohan and Bulma grabbed ahold of each other and held on for dear life to where ever it was they were going. They were so far away from home that they couldn't even see the forest anymore and not to long after they were gliding over nothing but crystal Blue Ocean. *_Where the heck is he taking us*_ Bulma and Gohan both thought at the same time. But they didn't have to think any longer because they started to see a small island in the middle of the ocean appear, and as the island got closer both Bulma and Gohan noticed that flying nimbus' speed started to decrease until they were finally descending nimbus onto to the plush sand of the island. Gohan and Bulma looked on with curiosity at the small pink house that said 'Kame House' Bulma looked over at Gohan "Hey do you think this is the guy that dad told us taught him the Kamehameha wave" Bulma asked excitedly "I think so, it would only make sense considering the name of the house" Gohan responded just as excited. "Wow I hope so, I can't wait to meet the great master that taught our father" Bulma all but squealed in her excitement. "I know" Gohan said with a huge smile on his face.

Just as they were talking in hushed excitement a small all old man with sun glasses, a short white beard, and a turtle shell on his back came walking out of the house with a bald man that had dots on his forehead, and a pig in overalls on trailing behind him. Bulma took in the outfit of the bald monk and noticed he had on the same training gi as her father "psst, hey Gohan look at that bald guy over there he is wearing the same clothes as dad. Do you think this master taught him as well" Bulma asked not even looking at him "I think so, let's go see though" Gohan replied. But before the two of them could run back over to their father they watched as the bald one they were just talking to beat them to the punch, they watched as he embraced Goku in a quick hug before talking excitedly to him.

"Wow Goku it's been so long since I have seen you" Krillen said with a bright smile on his face "yeah I know Krillen, I have really missed all you guys" Goku said as the rest of the group walked over to him in greeting. "Well well well if it isn't Goku what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking" Master Roshi said with a goofy grin on his face, "actually I came here to introduce you guys to my kids, and to say hi I haven't seen you guys in a while" Goku said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I was wondering who those two squirts over there were that were looking at us funny" Oolong said. "Kids woah Goku you certainly have been busy huh?" Krillen asked Goku just chuckled "well I guess you could say that Bulma, Gohan come here there are some people I want you to meet" Goku said while smiling brightly at them.

Gohan hesitated at first but as he saw Bulma start walking towards their dad he grew more confident at knowing he would have her by his side and started to follow after her. Bulma made it to her dad's side and watched as Gohan walked over to his other side and hid behind his leg. *_I see Gohan is as shy as ever_* Bulma thought with a slight chuckle. "Gohan, Bulma I want you to meet Master Roshi, Krillen, and Oolong and guys this is Bulma and Gohan" Goku said happily. Bulma smiled sweetly at everyone while Gohan shied away behind his father's leg. "Well aren't you a cutie" Krillen said smiley sweetly to Bulma, "Thanks but I already know that" Bulma shot back with a wicked grin on her face that made everyone start laughing. "Well Goku I'd say you have a feisty one on ya" Krillen with a laugh "don't I know it" Goku said laughing as well. "And what about this one" Roshi and Oolong both asked about Gohan "Gohan is a little shy" Goku replied while nudging Gohan out of his hiding his place, everyone chuckled at the expression on his face and started to talk and get to know Gohan and Bulma better; and just as things were starting to get good Goku's head shot up towards the sky where he looked on with slight fear and confusion. "What's the matter daddy" Bulma asked with a slightly nervous hitch to her voice "I feel a strong power level heading this" Goku said nervously "why don't you and Gohan head inside with Roshi and Oolong while me and Krillen figure out what is going on." "No way I'm staying out here with you if this thing is dangerous I want to fight too" Bulma said desperately "yeah me too" Gohan shouted.

Before Goku could even begin to argue back a large man about the height of Goku with long brown spikey hair that ended at mid-calf landed right in front of them with a sinister look on his face that promised hurt. "Are you Kakarot?" the man asked looking at Goku, "Kakarot? Who is Kakarot" Bulma bravely asked. The man looked at Bulma and sneered just as he was about to say something snide back he noticed she had a tail as well as the boy standing behind her, totally ignoring Bulma he looked back to Goku "You are Kakarot I know it, if you weren't your two brats wouldn't have tails" he said while laughing merrily as if he had just told a good joke. "He has a tail too!" Gohan shouted, at hearing this Goku quickly stepped in front of his children taking on a defensive stance "who are you and what do you want, I don't know who this Kakarot is that you are looking for but you need to leave" Goku said threateningly. The man just chuckled "I am Raditz a saiyan from planet Vegeta-si and I have come her in search of my brother named Kakarot, who is for you information you" he said while still staring at Goku. "Goku is an alien?" Krillen all but gasped "I guess it makes sense he has always been inhumanely strong, and that tail just wasn't normal" Roshi said. Bulma side stepped out from behind her father "are you trying to tell me that my dad's an alien which would mean in a way that I'm an alien, and also that you are my uncle?" Bulma asked in disbelief while looking skeptically at the man named Raditz. Raditz smirked evilly at Bulma "yes little girl that is right, and I have come to ask my brother why he hasn't purged this planet y" But before Raditz could continue a startled gasp came out of his mouth "Oh my God Kakarot what the hell happened to your tail" Raditz asked incredulously while staring wide eyed at the spot that should have been Goku's tail. "It got cut off, why?" Goku asked suspiciously, "Kakarot our tails are our main source of power it's what defines us as a saiyans" Raditz practically screamed in his face.

"Listen hear buddy none of us know what a saiyan is and why the heck do you keep calling Goku, Kakarot?" Krillen said, but before he even saw it coming Raditz smacked him into the side of the Kame House. "Hey what the hell did you do that for" Bulma screamed at him. Raditz just laughed "that little girl was to teach him his place and I'll gladly show you your place as well." Bulma's face turned beat red in anger and just as she was about to launch herself at Raditz Gohan pulled her back "stop Bulma he is extremely strong are you trying to get killed" Gohan hissed nervously in her ear.

"Well Kakarot I'm glad to see one of your children has a saiyan fighting spirit" Raditz said while taunting Bulma. "Listen I don't know what you're talking about when you call me a saiyan or say that my name is Kakarot but I can assure you that you are not my brother and even if you were I would never consider you my brother especially after asking me why I hadn't purged earth. Earth is my home I would never destroy it" Goku yelled to Raditz. "Well I'm telling you that you're a saiyan as well that was sent her via pod on a mission as a baby to destroy this planet and that your saiyan name is Kakarot. You must have hit your head as a baby or something for you to have memory loss" Raditz said agitated. "Goku I do remember your grandfather telling me a story about how you were once a very cruel and evil child but after you hit your head you were the sweetest kid he had ever met" Roshi said matter-of-factly. "Ha you see that's it Kakarot you just lost your memories but you can still redeem yourself and purge this planet now" Raditz said. "I would never purge this planet, I don't care if I did lose my memories this is my home and I intend to protect it even if that means from you" Goku growled out "YA!" yelled Bulma and Gohan.

But before anyone could even realize what was going on Raditz punched Goku hard in the stomach making him double over pain, he then quickly snatched Bulma and Gohan up and floated into the air "I'll give you a second chance since you're my brother, I want you to kill 100 people by tomorrow. If you do this then I will give you your kids back" Raditz said while laughing evilly and flying away.

**Dun dun duhh till next time on Dragonball Z :)**

**Review Please!**


	2. Things couldnt get worse

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, and just so everyone knows this will be following the story line of dragonball z but I will be adding my own twists to it. Also there has been some slight confusion on the ages of my characters so I'll put their ages up for you.

Goku:28

Chi-Chi:29

Gohan & Bulma:8

Vegeta:17

Nappa:36

Piccolo: not really sure but I'll say around mid-20's

Yammcha:23

Tien:31

Chiatzu: who really knows?

I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!

_Chapter Two_

Raditz instantly regretted his decision on kidnapping both Bulma and Gohan. For one, Gohan wouldn't stop his insistent crying and Bulma wouldn't stop yelling death threats at him. *_I swear to god I am never having kids_* Raditz thought angrily to himself as he threw both Bulma and Gohan into his space pod to drown out the annoying sounds of their voices.

"I swear to god I am going to personally kill that jack ass" Bulma screamed angrily "B-bbulllma p-p-ppleassse stop making that man angry, do you want him to kill us!" Gohan said in a shaky voice while trying to hold back his sobs "I'm sorry Gohan I'll stop, but please stop crying its only making him even more mad" Bulma replied "Alright" Gohan said while grabbing Bulma into a strong embrace "please don't leave me Bulma." "Now where exactly do you plan on me going, we are kind of stuck in here in case you haven't noticed" Bulma said irritated with Gohan's lack of bravery. "Now suck it up we are warriors, this is what father has trained us for" Bulma said in a slightly soothing voice, Gohan just looked up to her and nodded "okay good, now I need you to help me figure out a way to get out of this thing" she said with an intense look on her face.

* * *

"Goku are you okay!" Krillen asked frantically while helping Goku to his feet. "Yeah I'm fine, but my kids aren't we have to figure out a way to get them back!" Goku yelled hysterically.

"Stop your crying" said a mysterious voice "who's there" Goku asked suspiciously, right before a green man flew out from behind Roshi's house. "Piccolo!" Roshi, Goku, Oolong, and Krillen all yelled at once in disbelief. "What are you doing here" Goku said in an angry voice "I don't have time to deal with you right now I have to rescues my kids" he continued on. "I know, I saw the whole thing, and I'm here to help you get them back. You know you can't take that man on yourself and as reluctant as I am to say this, I know I can't take him on myself alone either. So we need to work together" Piccolo said in a stern voice that left no room for arguments. "But why" Goku asked genuinely confused "Because that man wants to destroy the planet and we may be enemies but it's my plan to one day rule the earth and I can't possibly do that if its destroyed now can I" Piccolo said in a sarcastic tone of voice. *_Well I guess it would make sense that, that's the only reason he is helping_* Goku thought. "Fine we will call truths until we get rid of Raditz" Goku said agreeing. "Good, now let's go" Piccolo said in his ruff voice before flying off in the location where Raditz is. Goku quickly jumped to his feet and followed after Piccolo. "I hope nothing goes wrong" Krillen said with a nervous tone in his voice. "Me too" both Roshi and Oolong said as they watched the figures of Goku's and Piccolo's bodies getting smaller in the horizon.

* * *

"Ugghh, oh my god what is this thing made of!" Bulma screamed irritated "I'm not sure Bulma, but this is no use we have tried everything! We are just going to have to wait until dad comes to get us" Gohan said defeated. *_Just great_* Bulma thought agitated but she was thrown out of her thoughts as she heard two male voices start talking to Raditz. As curious as ever she smashed her face as close to the pods window as she could to try and get a good look at who it was, upon further inspection she felt her frown slowly turn into a bright smile "Gohan father is here!" she yelled excitedly "really" he gasped in surprise. "Wait a minute" Bulma said quickly turning her smile into a look of confusion "what! What's the matter Bulma" Gohan asked curiously. "It's dad, he is with some weird green guy I have never seen before" she replied confused as ever "but it looks like he is helping dad out, and he looks really strong too" she continued with a smile on her face. "That's great! Dad could use all the help he can get" Gohan said good-naturedly.

* * *

"Give me back my kids" Goku yelled in a threatening voice, that only made Raditz laugh "How can I take you seriously brother when you come here trying to defeat me with the help of a Namekian!"

"A what!" Goku asked confused while rubbing the back of his head and staring at Piccolo, who only shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I kind of already knew I was an alien Goku. I mean I do have green skin and antenna's and that's not common among earthlings in case you haven't noticed" Piccolo said sarcastically. Raditz just stared onto their conversation with a bored look on his face "Alright, alright we have now confirmed the green man is a Namekian can we continue onto this fight, I'm getting bored" Raditz sighed out.

"As you wish" Piccolo said with a sadistic smirk right before he and Goku charged head first towards Raditz with fists flying. But Raditz was too fast he was blocking every punch and kick directed his way, and as he blocked another kick from Piccolo and punch from Goku he quickly shot both his fists out at the same time sending the both of them flying back. As they landed in a heap next to each other Goku looked over to Piccolo "we need to attack him from behind when he least expects it" he said with confidence while Piccolo just nodded his head agreeing. So they both shot towards Raditz again sending a flurry of punches and kicks his way and when they thought he was distracted enough the fazed in behind him for a sneak attack, but Raditz was once again too fast. He quickly shot both his legs backwards effectively kicking them both and ruining any plans they had of a sneak attack.

* * *

"Oh no!" Gohan yelled "What's wrong" Bulma asked while not looking up, for she was pushing every button she could see in the pod trying to find a way out again. "It's that green man and dad, they're not doing so good. That Raditz is just too fast, it's almost like he knows what move they are going to do before they even do it" he responded with a sad hitch to his voice. "Well that is just great" Bulma said sarcastically as she walked back over towards the window to watch the fight.

* * *

Goku and Piccolo were on the ground breathing hard from getting kicked away from Raditz again "Goku, do you think you can distract Raditz. I may have an attack that can beat him but it takes about five minutes to charge it up." Piccolo whispered while staring at Goku awaiting his answer. "Yeah I think I should be able to handle him that long, but trying to make it as fast as you can" Goku whispered back as he got to his feet and once again and charged towards Raditz sending a flurry of kicks his way. Piccolo got up as well and got into a stance with his feet spread wide and his pointer and middle finger to his forehead, all the while sparks of Ki started shooting out of his two fingers indicating that he was beginning to charge up his attack.

"Kakarot do you honestly think that you and that low life can actually beat me" Raditz said in a taunting voice while laughing "I don't think I know!" Goku yelled as he grabbed Raditz tail making him fall to the ground in pain. "Ahhh, what do you think you are doing let go of my tail" Raditz screamed in pain while struggling to get away.

* * *

"Ha-ha YA! Look at that, dad has him on the ropes. Any minute now and he will have that man begging for mercy" Bulma said happily. "I hope your right" Gohan said skeptically with a worried look on his face "Of course I'm right" she replied smugly.

* * *

While Raditz's was thrashing Goku started to lose his grip for two seconds but it was two seconds too long because Raditz quickly whipped backwards getting his tail free and kicking Goku hard in the ribs making him fall to the ground hard. Raditz chuckled darkly as he walked over to Goku "you shouldn't have lost you grip brother, now I can do as I please to you" he said with a look of pure malice on his face. He then slammed his foot hard into Goku's injured ribs causing most of them to crack and break, Goku's head shot backwards as he screamed in out in pain. Smiling Raditz lifted his foot up and brought it down hard on his ribs again, and repeating the process. Just as he was about to smash his foot on Goku again he was flung backwards by a powerful that ended up cracking straight through his armor.

"What the hell!" Raditz yelled in bewilderment for he was not expecting to get attacked but as he looked up to see who his attacker was he noticed two little kids breathing hard with anger on their face. "You two brats are going to regret that" he all but yelled in their face. "No we aren't!" Bulma shot back "Yeah, and stay away from our daddy!" Gohan yelled with bitterness in his voice.

Goku watched on in utter surprise at what had happened, turning his head towards where he knew Raditz's space pod was he saw a giant hole through the window where they flew out. *_They must have been really distraught about seeing me in pain for their Ki levels to shoot up that high and be able to break through that pod_* Goku thought with the surprised look still on his face but he was brought out of his mussing's as he heard both Bulma and Gohan scream in pain. Quickly turning his head back towards the fight he caught a glimpse of Raditz hitting them to the ground hard. In pure rage Goku found strength that he didn't realize he still had and jumped onto Raditz's back effectively holding him in a head lock. As Goku struggled keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Raditz's arms to keep him in place he heard Piccolo shout that he was ready. Turning to face Piccolo while holding Raditz in place Goku yelled that he was ready as well and not even a second later Piccolo released his attack shouting 'Special Beam Cannon.'

Bulma and Gohan both sat up on their elbows and looked up to see a sight that made them both gasp in horror, they watched as Piccolo's beam not only shot through Raditz but their father as well. Making both of them fall to the ground soundlessly. "Oh no, dad!" both Bulma and Gohan screamed at the same time while running towards him. As they both reached him and leaned down to push Raditz's body off of him Bulma and Gohan started to cry. "Please don't cry, you guys can always wish me back with the dragonballs" Goku said sadly but got caught off by Raditz coughing loudly and laughing "you think it's over" he asked incredulously "there are two other saiyans a thousand times stronger than me that just heard everything you said through my scouter, and I know that they will come to earth to retrieve these 'dragonballs' and wish me back" he continued through shallow breaths. "That's not true!" Bulma yelled "that's right, we will get the dragonballs first and wish for our father back before those two even get here" Gohan yelled angrily. "Well you better start searching now brat because it will only take them a year to get here" Raditz said with a wicked grin on his face. "Don't listen to him" Goku rasped out "I know you guys can find the dragonballs before that and wish me back so that I will be ready to face those two when they get here" he said tiredly for he knew he was slowly starting to die.

"I promise we will" said a random voice from out of nowhere that made everyone's head snap up. "Krillen!" Bulma asked attentively as if not believing he was really there "That's right and I brought with me Yammcha, Tien, and Chiatzu" he replied introducing Bulma and Gohan to them. As they both quickly shook hands they also took a good look at their new comrades. The one known as Yammcha had long shaggy brown hair with a scar on his face, Tien was tall, bald, and had a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Lastly, Chiatzu was very small and completely white with a black hat, and red circles on his cheek.

Bulma couldn't help blushing as she looked at Yammcha she realized that he was probably her first real crush and the thought of that just made her blush harder, but she snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the man she learned was named Piccolo talk in his ruff voice asking why they were all there. "Well when we all felt the high power level of that guy" Yammcha said pointing down at Raditz's prone form "we thought we should come check it out and see if it was friendly or dangerous" he continued. "Yeah, but when we landed we saw and heard both Goku and that guys last words before they died" Tien said. "So we figured that we better help you guys get the dragonballs, and do some major training for the upcoming fight in a year" Chiatzu said shyly. "And that's why we are hear" Krillen finished up.

"I see" Piccolo responded "well I'm going to need you guys to retrieve the dragonballs on your own without their help" he continued while pointing directly at Bulma and Gohan. "What, but why?" Bulma asked angrily "we told our dad that we would get the dragonballs" Gohan continued. Piccolo just growled at them effectively shutting them up, he then stalked up to the both of them and grabbed them roughly by the neck of their shirts "because I'm taking guardianship of you two until your father comes back and in that time I will be training you nonstop for this future fight. If the two of you are half saiyans than that means that you are capable of wielding the power that not only your father had but the power that the future threat will have as well, and if I train you two for the full year then we might have a chance against the two other saiyans headed our way" he snarled out as if his answer was obvious. And before anyone could even argue what he said he shot up into the air and flew away with both Bulma and Gohan.

"Soooooo….Who is going to tell Chi-Chi about her husband and kids" Krillen asked. Yammcha, Tien, and Chiatzu all shot Krillen a nervous look before quickly flying away to start their search for the dragonballs. "I guess that means I'm stuck with the job" Krillen said sighing out loudly and not looking forward to the encounter with Chi-Chi, he may have only met her a couple of times but everyone knew that she had a terrible temper when things didn't go the way she wanted. *_Just great_* Krillen thought before flying towards Goku's home.

**Haha poor Krillen no one should have to go through Chi-Chi's temper :)**

**Anyway, please review!**


	3. The Saiyans Arrive

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) Also I just want to let everyone know that Dr. and Mrs. Briefs are going to be Gohan and Bulma's grandparents on Chi-Chi's side of the family. This is how they have the dragon radar in this story and also how Bulma and Gohan are really smart they get the genes from their mom's side of the family. I didn't want to add this into the story randomly and confuse everyone so I thought I'd let you know in the author's note anyway enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

_Chapter Three_

Bulma and Gohan have been training rigorously with Piccolo for almost the full year now and they both could feel the major increase in power from it. Even though Piccolo was rough around the edges and not always nice, Bulma and Gohan could tell that he was beginning to get attached to them. Their first sign was around their third day in the desert. They still weren't used to fending for their selves completely so finding food was a very daunting task at hand for them. Sighing in frustration they both gave up and decided to go to bed with no food yet again but as they walked back to where they set up camp they noticed two nice plump looking apples sitting there ready for the taking. At the time they didn't even think about where the food came from just that they were hungry and happy that something was there, but as they continually kept getting food on nights they couldn't find any they slowly came to the conclusion that it was their 'not so nice' mentor and trainer helping them out.

"Say Gohan I think I'm starting to actually like Piccolo, he's not so mean an scary as we first thought he was" Bulma said with a happy grin on her face. "I know what you mean Mr. Piccolo is actually nice to us" Gohan replied in the same manner as Bulma.

"What are you two smiling and talking about over there" Piccolo asked in his ruff voice even though he already knew what they said. Bulma just chuckled "I know you heard us Piccolo so there is no use denying it, you like us!" Bulma yelled while laughing. "I do not!" Piccolo yelled exasperatedly with a slight tint of red on his cheeks at hearing Bulma's accusation. Gohan just chuckled merrily and grabbed Bulma's hand pulling her along as he began to dance and chant 'Piccolo likes us' around a very irate Namek. It was when Bulma started to join in on the chanting that Piccolo decided to yell at them "you two better knock it off we only have one week until the saiyans come and all you two can do is mess around and not take anything serious!" he yelled frustrated at the whole situation. *_As if I need those two kids to know I actually can tolerate them, it's bad enough they are my enemies children_* he thought darkly to himself while still glaring at the two now angry demi saiyans faces.

"Lighten up Piccolo we have been training non-stop for practically the full year now" Bulma said with a glare of her own. "And you still are not ready! You both may exceed the power level of Raditz now but according to what Raditz said these saiyans are a thousand times stronger than him. Do you two realize what that means!" Piccolo shouted "Of course we know what that means" Gohan shouted back. "Well then you two better start training now, time is of the essence and we cannot spare it; do you want your father's death to be in vein" he asked in a softer voice. They both mumbled a no as they turned around and walked away to finish training for the remanding week they had left.

* * *

It was time, the saiyans were fast approaching and their arrival was more than unnerving as Bulma stood next to Piccolo and her brother in the area that they choose for the battle. She couldn't stop the dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel like something terrible was about to happen. That gut wrenching feeling that makes you feel like you are going to throw up was so potent that she thought she would vomit, but yet she couldn't hide the fact that she was also extremely excited. The thought that she could die today crossed her mind so many times over the past year that she thought the anxiety alone would eat away at her soul and slowly kill her from the inside out but still her blood was boiling. Boiling like an inferno, like hot lava that wanted to erupt so badly but the volcano wouldn't permit it. At this moment she felt like the lava that wanted to so badly be free and flee the scene and just destroy everything in its path but her body was the stationary volcano holding her together and keeping her lava in. Her subconscious was screaming that she was ready and that this is what she had trained for. And the more she thought about it the more her grim expression turned into a excited smirk, her human half was scared; scared shittless but her saiyan half was ragging with the need to pummel any and everything in her sight. She was out for blood and as scary as that thought was she couldn't help but be anxious to see who her new opponent was. Her saiyan half was slowly taking over for the rest of her body as any and all thoughts of fleeing quickly left her mind. She couldn't flee. Never, not now especially when so much was on line, all the training all the hard work would have been for nothing if she just fled so with these thoughts she situated her position and sat down on the hot rocky terrain of the desert. She didn't plan on moving an inch until the enemy approached.

Sparing a glance at her brother from her seated position she noticed that he looked how she did not only five minutes. He was a nervous wreck she could smell the fear mixed with excitement that was emitting itself from him, she could see he was visibly shaking and that he kept looking from left to right searching the skies for the oncoming power levels he knew they would soon feel. As she moved her sight from her brother to Piccolo she noticed that he was meditating as if they weren't in any danger at all. She mused to herself that his calm and collected demeanor should be helping Gohan but it seemed to be having the opposite effect. It looked as if the calmer Piccolo got the more nervous Gohan got but as she looked around she noticed that Gohan wasn't the only one nervous. Tien and Chiatzu were standing close to each other and she could faintly hear them whispering that everything was going to be alright, they were obviously trying to convince the other that they had this in the bag but everyone could notice the look of self-loathing and doubt that was lingering in their eyes at the concept of defeat today. Her vision then went to Yammcha who was pacing nervously back in fourth while biting his bottom lip in dread then there was Krillen who was walking up to everyone trying to pep talk them into believing that this would be a simple win and that they had been prepared for the saiyans arrival. It was oh so obvious to Bulma though that he didn't believe a single word that left his mouth. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at the cowardly way everyone but Piccolo was acting; yes she was acting like that at first but the anxiety quickly went away after she realized that no matter what happened she wasn't going down without a fight, not to mention she was now a 9 year old girl according to her morals she had every right to be slightly scared. But these grown men that called themselves warriors needed to knock it off and just hold it together long enough for her father to get wished back and save the day. It's not as though they were going to get slaughtered the second the saiyans arrived, she was fairly confident that they would be able to hold their own until her father came to the rescue and by the calm passive look on Piccolos face she could tell he was thinking the same thing. Just as she was about to comment on how everyone was acting her head as well as everyone else's snapped up into the sky over towards the direction of where East City was located.

"They're here" it wasn't a question more of a statement, of who said it Bulma wasn't really sure she was too busy marveling over the extremely powerful Ki's she was now feeling. Piccolo was right they did feel a thousand times stronger but she didn't let that bring her down.

As the earth started to shake and slightly rumble she instantly knew that the saiyans had just attacked if not destroyed all of East City. She heard Piccolo and Krillen growling in response while her brother fell to his but in pure shock. "What do they think they are doing" Tien yelled "they obviously know where we are if they are wearing those scouter things" he continued. "I know Dr. Briefs said that not only are they used for communication but they can transmit an actual number of how high someone's power level is" Krillen said. Bulma found herself answering everyone's question at the mention of her grandfather and his explanation of the usage of scouters "your right Krillen they do know where we are but they don't care, they are here for one thing and one thing only and that's the dragonballs. They don't care who they hurt or kill in the process, they are monsters that are just toying with us to see if we will submit to their challenge and try to stop them. But we cannot stop them no matter how many cities they destroy we must fight them here where we are secluded from human life. They are bound to get restless and come for us before they destroy the whole planet."

"Bulma is right" Piccolo said to the shocked faces around him "they most likely only destroyed that city to get a rise out of us but when they see that we are not going to chase after them they will have no choice but to come to us" he continued. "I agree, we should just relax and wait for their arrival" Tien said but as the words left his mouth the two saiyans landed only 10 feet away. Every gasped in shock "they were so fast I didn't even sense them coming" Krillen said in a nervous tone, Piccolo just growled "Keep it together we can still hold them off now stop acting like a coward and prepare for battle." Everyone nodded their heads and got into fighting stance.

"Awh Vegeta look at the welcoming party we get" said the bigger saiyan to the littler one that they now found out was named Vegeta. "Knock it off Nappa we are here for the dragonballs not these foolish people that call themselves fighters" Vegeta said in a bored tone.

*_So the big one is called Nappa and the little one Vegeta, hmm I can't help but notice though that it is the smaller one that is in command_* Bulma thought while trying to strategically figure out their next move but at realizing what the one named Vegeta said she couldn't help the rush of anger that surged through her. "Hey I don't know who you think you are but you have no right declaring that we are foolish and can't fight. If it is foolish to defend your planet then ill agree with you but if not you need to shut your mouth" she yelled angrily while shooting a glare that could kill in both of their direction.

Vegeta just smirked in Bulma's direction while Nappa burst out into laughter. "Wow Vegeta that one's a spitfire I can't wait to see if she can back up her talk" Nappa said while chuckling. Vegeta just ignored him altogether and sized up the little female warrior that was now glaring at him with pure rage in her eyes. He took in her appearance of long wavy blue hair and bright cerulean eyes he couldn't help but think that even though she was obviously younger she was still a very exotic and beautiful creature. He continued his evaluation of her and noticed that she had an amber brown tail wrapped securely around her waist and at seeing this he couldn't help the look of shock that contorted onto his face. "Nappa that girl has a tail!" he said in forwarning. Nappa quickly snapped his head in her direction to look for a tail and Bulma took this time to size them up for they seemed to be distracted. She noticed that the big one that was staring at her in disbelief was bald and huge the only hair that seemed to be on his body was the thin mustache he had and his tail, she also sensed that he had a high power level. She then moved her stare over to Vegeta starting with his high upswept hair that was in the shape of a black flame to his coal black eyes that showed no emotion and ending with his gold tipped boots, but she gasped at the astronomical amount of power that his tiny body seemed to hold. He was indeed strong, very strong for that matter and she wasn't as excited for this fight as she thought she was.

"Girl what's your name and why is it you and that boy both have a tail" Nappa yelled demandingly in her direction. "That's none of you god damned business" Piccolo yelled angrily. "I was asking the girly not you Namekian so mind your own business before I blast you" Nappa replied angrily. "Obviously they are the offspring of that third class clown Kakarot" Vegeta said as if Nappa was stupid for even asking. Yes he was momentarily shocked at seeing not one but two kids with a tail but he quickly overcame that as he realized that the only way that they could have tails was if Kakarot had mated with an earthling and sprouted out half breed brats. "Ding, ding, ding we have a winner" Bulma said sarcastically to Vegeta's outburst. Nappa growled at Bulma's blatant disrespect towards his prince but Vegeta just chuckled then shot a sinister stare in Bulma's direction "you better watch your mouth and learn your place girl, I am your Prince half breed or not" he shout smartly back. "You will never be my Prince" she yelled in rage. *_AH yes this is going to be fun indeed_* Vegeta thought.

**Well that's it for now please review and next chapter is going to be the fight and arrival of Goku! **


	4. Where the hell is Goku?

**A/N: Well I am slightly sad that I didn't get any feedback on the last chapter; I do enjoy hearing what you have to say. But anyways enjoy the new chapter and please review I'd like to hear what you think!**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter four_

"Bulma what do you think you are doing" Piccolo hissed angrily in her direction "we are trying to buy time for your fathers arrival, I don't think goading these two into a fight right away is the best thing to be doing"

"I know Piccolo and I'm sorry but that Vegeta sure is pissing me off" Bulma said bitterly.

"I know that you're getting angry Bulma but your best bet is to just listen to Piccolo" Yammcha added in at hearing their conversation.

"I know that you idiot I just told him I was sorry" Bulma spat at Yammcha venomously with a glare that could kill sent his way.

Vegeta watched with pure amusement on his face as the suppose warriors fought with the girl saiyan, he couldn't help but chuckle at noticing the only one that wasn't scared to voice their opinion was said girl. So with a slight chuckle he brought them out of there musings as yelled with a chuckle in his voice "it's funny how out of all of you puny earth-warriors the only one that can stand up to us is this female brat of a child."

Nappa chuckled in agreement with his prince as he watched all their faces turn a shade of red in anger.

Bulma was getting ready to voice her opinion on the matter when a hand was swiftly laid on her shoulder, turning around to give a tongue lashing she came face to face with the fearful look of her brother. Words were not needed for his simple glance spoke louder than any words ever would. Her brother was scared, she could tell he was anxious for the fight but he was also scared so she softened her look slightly as she uncoiled her tail from around her waist and curled it around her brother's wrist in reassurance. She couldn't stop the smile that came to her face as she watched his muscle lose some of the earlier tension.

"Thanks Bulma it means a lot I know how you're hot tempered" he said with a mischief smirk on his face. Bulma glared jokingly at her brother while sending a playful punch to his shoulder "I am not hot tempered" she growled out good naturedly.

Nappa and Vegeta watching the whole thing just simply rolled their eyes in disgust "I will never understand these humans' weak emotions" Nappa said to Vegeta.

Vegeta just nodded his head agreement before clearly his throat and gaining everyone's attention "I hope you two are done with your foolish feelings so we get along with the fight" he said mockingly with a smirk on his face. He couldn't help but take some satisfaction in the scowls he made appear on their face but when no one said anything he continued by looking at Nappa and asking him "how many saibamen do we have left."

Nappa smiled understanding exactly what his prince had in mind "I believe we have six left" he answered as he got a small bag out and a bottle with a weird liquid inside of it.

All of the Z warriors watched in sick fascination as Nappa took six small seed like things out of the bag in his hand while poking six holes into the ground with his other hand. After completing the holes he put a seed into each hole and poured the small liquid over each one.

"What is he doing" Tien yelled hysterically

"Well I don't think he is making a garden" Yammcha joked lamely.

Bulma rolled her eyes in annoyance at his stupidity *_How could I have had a crush on this idiot the first time I met him_* she thought to herself as she continued to watch Nappa for any sudden movements.

"Guys I'm not sure what he's doing but keep your guard up" Krillen said with a slight nervous pitch to his voice. Everyone nodded their head in agreement but as fate would have it the second Krillen shouted out his warning they all noticed green arms with claws as hands shoot of the ground where Nappa planted the six seeds.

"What the hell" Piccolo said

Bulma could only agree as she watched with fascination as six little green monsters popped out of the holes. She noticed right away that they weren't to intelligent because they couldn't even talk let alone think for themselves. She came to this conclusion because she watched as Nappa had to yell at them and tell them profusely who their enemy was. But as they finally grasped the concept of whom they would be fighting they stood in a line as the first green monster stepped forward waiting for it opponent.

"I got this one guys" Yammcha shouted with a confident smirk on his face "this is going to be easy" he mused out loud.

But as Bulma watched the evil smirks that graced Vegeta and Nappa's faces she couldn't help but think that it wasn't going to be as easy as Yammcha thought it would, voicing her opinion on how he shouldn't let his guard down all she received from the overconfident man was a slight chuckle before he responded "oh Bulma your only a child and inexperienced with battle but I don't take your concern for me lightly."

She was fuming as her face turned red in anger and embarrassment at being talked down to by an idiotic weakling "you self-absorbed moron I don't give a shit what happens to you, I'm telling you to watch yourself because your overly confident" she yelled frustrated.

Yammcha just gave a wave of his hand as he continued as if she had never said anything.

All the while Vegeta was watching with amusement in his piercing black eyes *_at least they aren't all idiots_* he thought as he continued to watch the events that were about to unfold.

Piccolo and Gohan looked at one another than to the fuming Bulma in front them than back to each other with a shrug of their shoulders they couldn't help but come to the silent agreement that Yammcha was indeed being foolish.

"So are you prepared to take me on" Yammcha boasted to the green monster in front of him then without hesitation he flew full force head on at the creature. Sending a flurry of kicks and punches it seemed to any spectator that Yammcha had the upper hand, and as he delivered what he assumed was the final blow sending the saibamen flying backwards he couldn't help but turn around and give Bulma a condescending smirk "see Bulma what did I tell you, you had nothing to worry about"

Bulma was about to yell profusely about where he could shove that arrogant smirk of his when suddenly what came out of her mouth shocked everyone but the two saiyans "Yammcha watch out!"

Seeing the slight look of I-told-you-so on Bulma's face had him turning around faster than he thought possible but alas it wasn't fast enough for the saibamen already jumped on his back and held onto him for dear life. As Yammcha tried desperately to pull the monster of his back to no avail he couldn't help but start to slightly freak out as the thing on his back started to glow and before anyone knew what was going on the saibamen self-destructed killing not only Yammcha but itself as well.

"I told that idiot didn't I" Bulma screamed

"Bulma!" Gohan yelled slightly angry at his sister's lack of sorrow for their fallen comrade.

"What" she yelled as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Nothing" Piccolo answered while walking over to assess the damage with Krillen.

Bulma looked from Yammcha's immobile body over towards the saiyans only to see them both smirking at her, she couldn't stop the low growl the vibrated from her chest as her lip quirked up barring her fangs in warning. Which she noticed only proved to ignite their amusement.

Gohan at seeing and hearing his sisters frustration couldn't help but look up and sneer at the two grown men that were taunting her.

"Their more saiyan than we gave them credit for" Nappa said with a chuckle while Vegeta ignored him and continued to watch his surroundings.

* * *

While everyone was busy fussing over Yammcha one saibamen took this as an opportunity to attack so as it flew head first in the direction of Gohan, Bulma couldn't help but stand back and watch to see what her brother would do. But as she noticed his stiff muscles and slight shaking of his knees the reality that he wasn't going to defend himself hit her hard and on pure instinct she fazed in front of Gohan and pushed him to side just as the saibamen knocked her backwards. She groaned as she pulled herself out of the crater that her body just made.

Everyone that was over near Yammcha's prone body whipped their heads in the direction of Bulma the second they heard the loud crash. Growling at being distracted and allowing Bulma to get hurt Piccolo started to rush to Bulma's aid but stopped when he saw the glare Bulma shot his way. So he watched with curious eyes as his pupil marched angrily towards her attacker.

Bulma was pissed for starters because her brother decided last minute not to defend himself, two because she had a cut from her eyebrow to her forehead gushing blood from the impact, and three for Piccolo thinking he could just step in and fight for her. With loud growl she flew fast and hard into saibamen sending a punch to its face making it fly back but before its body could make contact with the ground she fazed behind it and kicked it into the air. Then she slowly started to form a small indigo colored Ki ball in her hand, and as it gradually grew bigger the saibamen was falling back towards her and with a loud yell she thrust her beam at the saibamen disintegrating it instantly. Slightly out of breath with one eye closed because blood from her wound falling into it she turned a heavy glare in the direction of her brother.

"What the hell did you think you were doing" she yelled in pure rage at Gohan.

Vegeta couldn't help the slight smirk that came to his face as he watched the other saiyan shake in fright at his sister's outburst.

"I'm sorry Bulma I freaked I was scared and didn't know what to do" he responded meekly.

"Awh, Bulma come on give him a break this is his first time in a battle after all" Krillen said trying to convince the irate saiyan to take it easy.

"Give him a break" Bulma yelled incredulously "this is my first battle too Krillen and this is the whole reason we trained. So that we would be prepared for this, there isn't always going to be someone around to save him when he is too scared to move." She continued agitated.

"Bulma" Piccolo spoke somberly "it's okay he will learn from his mistakes all that matters is that you both are okay"

Bulma just rolled her eyes and got into a fighting stance as she looked at the other saibamen.

* * *

The warriors quickly took out the other saibamen with ease; it was the one called Nappa that gave them difficulty. Bulma, Gohan and Piccolo were the last three standing after Tien was mercifully killed after trying to avenge his fallen comrade Chiatzu who gave up his life through self-destruction in hope of taking Nappa out the same way Yammcha was by the saibamen. Krillen who was still alive but paralyzed from a hit he received from Nappa just simply laid on the ground helpless watching the fight going on around him.

Bulma had to hand it to her brother he may have screwed up more than once in this fight but he was quickly catching on that he needed to defend himself or die. Coughing up some blood she couldn't help but smirk up at Nappa as she stood up yet again from another blow and just as Nappa was charging at her again Gohan quickly flew in and delivered a swift kick to Nappa's face that sent him flying into the boulder almost ten feet away. Smiling at Gohan in thanks Bulma couldn't stop herself from falling on her stomach in pain for a quick breather *_damn it, this is harder than I thought it would be I don't even want to know how many broken bones I have; and where the hell is my father_* she thought angrily while coughing up more blood "damn that last hit really hurt" she thought out loud.

Vegeta chuckled as he heard the girl's outburst "too much for your weak body to handle" he taunted as Bulma lifted her head up and glared at Vegeta.

But it was no use she couldn't life herself up she was too weak and tired. She groaned mentally as she watched Nappa stand up and out of the rubble of the rocks without even a scratch but man did he look angry.

"You going to regret that you little brat" he yelled angrily while glaring at Gohan, and it was as if everything went into slow motion after that. Nappa quickly powered up a very powerful Ki blast and Bulma watched as Gohan instantly froze up like he was doing earlier. She tried hard to get up but she realized one of her arms was broken and it took to much energy to use just the one arm so she watched in horror as Nappa hurled his attack in Gohan's direction and he still had yet to move. But then out of nowhere Piccolo came flying in and stood in front of Gohan protecting him and taking the hit dead on. It wasn't until Bulma watched Piccolo mutter his last words to Gohan before he slowly died that she found the strength walk over to him.

"Piccolo" she mumbled as she tried hard to hold back her tears but then her head shot in Gohan's direction "Avenge him" was the only thing she muttered as she turned her head back in the direction of her beloved mentor and teacher.

Gohan not needing to be told twice charged Nappa with renewed vengeance for his fallen comrade. So with tears in his eyes he angrily sent a serious of punches and kicks in Nappa's direction.

Bulma watched the fight sadly though because even with her brothers new found strength he still was no match for Nappa. Averting her eyes in Vegeta's direction she noticed he had a smug smirk on his face and anger quickly shot through every fiber of her being "What the hell are you smiling about" she shouted in his direction.

Vegeta's eyes quickly diverted in the direction of Bulma's voice with a look a pure arrogance "oh nothing just the inevitable deaths of you and all your friends" he said with a laugh.

Bulma glared heatedly "well keep smiling bub because the whole reason you came to earth was for the dragonballs, and now that your friend over there has killed Piccolo the dragonballs no longer work" she spat with a smug smile on her face at the concept that their plan fell through.

"You lie" he said in disbelief.

"Try me" she responded while laughing at his face of utter horror but her laughter quickly died as she watched his face go from disbelief to a self-satisfied smirk .

"Oh well it's no big deal now that I know it was a Namekian that made the dragonballs I'll just go to Namek and use the dragonballs there" he said smugly

*_Oh shit were dead_* Bulma thought defeated as she watched Vegeta's arrogant smirk and Nappa beat the shit out of Gohan.

**Next chapter Goku arrives! But I'm not so good with fight scenes so I'm not going to go into grand detail of their fight because I want to get to Namek soon that's where all the fun starts! Anyway REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Our Savior

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone greatly appreciated! Just thought I should forewarn all of you that this chapter is mainly going to be from Bulma's point of view at first just so you don't get confused. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter Five_

You know that nagging feeling you get in the back of your head that screams danger and triggers your flight or fight instinct. I think some people call it your inner conscious trying to send you a message. While this all may seem true I'm still getting that feeling of inner torment, while my mind and conscious are yelling at the top of their lungs to run away and never look back again my body and soul are reprimanding me for even having such inner thoughts. Its saying 'how could you even think about running that's a cowards choice of action' and as I consciously agree that that would be the cowards way out I still can't help but listen to my mind and want to run. My friends, mentor all gone by the beasts that call themselves my race. My father who was supposed to be here and save the day has yet to show while my brother is fighting for his life. It seems the proud and warrior race now known as my kind 'the saiyans' are nothing but a failure. I couldn't save my friends or my brother I have failed on all accounts, my father has failed to even show his face, my brother has failed to show courage and his true strength, and yes even the saiyans that are here to destroy me and everything I have come to know as life have failed at their mission and the loss of their planet err our planet I suppose; and all of this is because of the dragonballs and the tyranny that they create. These seven orbs of great power have fueled my imagination as a young cub when I was told of my father's great adventures in trying to fight for his life just to get one messily wish. If only our race wasn't so greedy, if only the dragonballs weren't created. But alas they were and now I am dying a fighting cause I once believed so highly in, and for what the eminent death of myself and everyone around; even if I live through this day I know the long and hard task of going to Namek will still be held in my future. For what is a future without friend's right? So as I watch Nappa pound my brother into the ground again I can't help but sigh loudly and wish the burden of this terrible task off my shoulders, but there it is again that word 'wish' it's what makes us strive as warriors knowing that even in death we will still achieve life for our loved ones will surely wish us back and it's so pain stakingly obvious that me and whoever that might survive this mess of a world will have to fly off to yet another impending doom just to save the lives of the ones we love. But that's what we do right? save our loved ones but even with this thought I'm not reassured because am I not my fathers loved one? Is my brother not his loved one, surely his childhood friends are considered his loved ones. So where is he? All I know is that even though the odds are against me and my brother and yes I suppose Krillen as well, I know I will not give up. I will fight with every ounce of life, energy, power, blood, and air in my body. My last breath will be in making sure that the bastards that have ruined my life will know that Bulma doesn't go down without a fight!

So with all of this fueling my inner inferno and rage I can't help but notice the renewed strength coming to my body. My father once told me that learning how to fight didn't mean it gave us the excuse to fight, he said we learn to fight so that we may defend ourselves and others when needed. That fighting was based off of peace and self-defense not anger and violence. But if that is true, why is it that those creatures have come here with nothing but violence on their mind and that my anger at them fuels my strength. I'm so confused on what's wrong and what's right. I know that my father will come to our aid I have full faith in him it is the troubling fact that he may be too late to save anything that frightens me.

As I struggle to lift my body that feels like pure dead weight I can't help but notice the sliver of pride or is it disgust evident in the princes' coal black eyes. The same eyes that so easily anger me but also fuel my resolve to pick myself back up and I can't help the small lift of my lips into a painful smirk at his and his companion's look of surprise as I begrudgingly lift myself onto my feet once again.

But just standing here is proving to be difficult and as I see Nappa preparing to stomp the life out of my brother I can't help but to hear a rattled blood curtailing scream. As I look around trying to find the victim of such a disturbing scream I come to the conclusion that it came from me as I use Vegeta's surprised look as my evidence. Startled that such a noise of pure dread could emit itself from me is almost as shocking as the scene that is slowly being drawn out in front of me. Moments after the scream leaves my lips I notice Nappa's hesitation in killing my brother and it was that hesitation 'I tell myself' that saved Gohan's life. For flying nimbus came out of nowhere and scooped him up and out of harm's way, and as a shining beckon of light I see my father land defensively in front of all of us looking every bit as much of the savior as he truly is. In that one moment of pure joy and happiness all the thoughts and doubts that were once streaming in my head about my father instantly disappear. A new ray of hope shines so strongly inside of me that as I collapse to my knees in exhaustion or joy I'm not quite sure; but I can't help but smile lovingly at my father no my hero.

I watch with pride as he totally ignores both Nappa and Vegeta proving only to irritate them more than they already were, so that he can walk strong, confident, and calmly over to Krillen and Gohan. I notice that he has a small brown bag with him and I couldn't help the smile that overcame my face as all the tension and stress left my body. *_He brought sensu beans_* I think to myself happily. "Oh thank god" I gasp out as I watch him start walking towards me with his goofy lopsided grin that I didn't realize I missed until now.

* * *

"Dad" Bulma chocked out while holding back her tears of joy.

"Hey Bulma, I'm so glad to see you're okay and I'm so proud of you and your bravery" Goku said lovingly with the most honest look ever present on his face as he bent down and gently shoved a sensu bean in her mouth.

"Vegeta what the hell is going on! I whipped the floor with those weaklings and now they're getting up as if we never even fought!" Nappa proclaimed urgently.

Vegeta could do nothing but stare on in utter shock at what he was seeing. *_I don't know what's going on but I'm getting pissed_* he thought angrily. "Kakarot what the hell are you doing and more importantly how are you doing it" Vegeta yelled with venom in his voice.

Bulma's head lifted up in her new found strength from the bean that miraculously cured her into the direction of Vegeta's voice with an arrogant smirk that would even rival his. "What's the matter Vegeta scared?" she asked tauntingly with a gleam of ferocity in her eyes.

"Now, now Bulma lets calm ourselves I just healed you and I don't want you getting hurt again so go over with your brother and Krillen" Goku demanded fatherly.

With a roll of her eyes Bulma stuck her tongue out at Vegeta and walked over to where her father commanded.

Vegeta didn't even flinch at her words or actions but if one were to look closely they would have noticed the slight twitch in his left eye. Growling angrily Vegeta said in his most commanding voice ever "Nappa finish these weaklings off I wish to get off this shithole of a planet immediately!"

"As you wish sire" Nappa responded loyally. "Humph, so this is the third class warrior all of you fools' have been waiting on" he continued staring in the direction of the two kid saiyans and the small bald monk. He then chuckled and turned his attention back to Goku "this should be fun, hey Vegeta what does the scouter say about his power level?" he asked as if he really didn't care.

Vegeta quickly pressed the button on the side of his scouter and as the numbers moved frantically across the small screen over his eye trying to assess the level of power he couldn't help but laugh "Nappa he's even weaker than his two brats"

"What! No way" Nappa shouted happily.

"Just wait until they see dad is suppressing his power" Gohan said smugly to Bulma. She just nodded her head agreeing as she continued to watch on with amusement.

Goku too smirked at how naive they were being in relying on that piece of machinary.

At noticing his smirk Nappa went into a fit of rage "what the hell are you smiling about you third class scum. Didn't you just hear your power reading you're so weak it's almost unfair to even fight you" he shouted while powering up and charging at Goku.

Goku just quickly side stepped him as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Sweet merciful kami did you two see that!" Krillen said excitedly.

"Yeah" both Bulma and Gohan responded at the same time.

"Actually, I didn't see it at all to be honest he was so fast I barely kept up with his movements" Gohan admitted with a chuckle.

"I know what you mean I struggled to keep up as well" Bulma said while watching her father intently.

Not only was Nappa getting frustrated but Vegeta was as well. *_He moved so fast and the scouter jumped to an extremely high power level but as fast as it went up it went down. This doesn't make any sense_* Vegeta thought frustrated. He then watched through narrowed eyes as Kakarot beat the living hell out of Nappa as if it were second nature to him "how is it his strength got so high in such a short amount of time" he mumbled quietly to himself. And just as the fight started it ended with the roles turned around a battle bruised Nappa was now laying on the ground looking like a weak warrior. Frustrated and angry in fit of rage Vegeta quickly threw Nappa's body into the air and blasted him into oblivion quicker than anyone even had time to realize what was going on.

"Hey what did you go and do that for!" Goku asked incredulously

"Because you fool he was a weakling and I don't associate myself with those" Vegeta said looking like the role of a snobby prince who didn't get his way.

"That's messed up" Krillen said

"I agree who does that to their friends" Bulma said distastefully

"As if, that moron was not my friend he was merely a tool I used to bring me one step closer to the dragonballs and now I no longer need him" Vegeta said while glaring at Bulma. He then turned his eye sight in the direction of Goku "Kakarot we fight now!" he demanded more than questioned.

"Fine" Goku said while walking forward and not once looking back.

* * *

It was the most intense fight she had ever seen, neither one was willing to give up and it looked as though her father was starting to have the advantage until Vegeta summoned a ball of energy that emitted the same rays as the moon. Causing him to turn into a giant ape and at feeling the immense increase in Vegeta's power level Bulma, Gohan and Krillen had no other choice but to turn around and attempt to help her father. But when they got there he was getting crushed between two giant sized ape hands. Out of pure luck Yajirobe who somehow stumbled onto the battle field cut off Vegeta's tail after many failed attempts between Bulma, Gohan and Krillen thus making him revert back to his normal form. Even though he was back in his normal form though it didn't mean he lost any power he was still the evil, sadistic man they first met. He then continued on to brutally beat everyone to a pulp but if one were to look closely they would have noticed that he took it slightly easier on Bulma because he subconsciously formed a soft spot for her without even realizing it. One would say he had slight admiration in her for her bravery and quick witted tongue. But that's beside the point the point is that it wasn't looking bright for the remaining Z warriors and just as things looked like they couldn't get better Bulma and Gohan looked at the ball of glowing energy causing the both of them to turn into giant monkeys as well. Even though they started off fighting each other a little coaxing from Goku had them realizing the enemy was Vegeta and not each other and just as the light of energy Vegeta shot into the sky started to disintegrate Gohan and Bulma's ape forms fell on Vegeta causing him great damage.

As Vegeta slowly crawled out from underneath the two kid saiyans he couldn't help but slowly pull his spandex shirt off and drape it over Bulma's body. After mentally cursing himself for his weakness he pulled out the remote to his space pod and pushed a button commanding the pod to fly over in his direction.

"Fuck this planet" Vegeta thought allowed as he crawled over to his pod and just as he was about to pull himself fully into his pod the bald weakling was standing over him with a sword in hand ready to deliver the final blow.

"Krillen don't!" Goku shouted *_I saw what he did for Bulma he must have a heart somewhere in that body_* he thought to himself as he continued to look at Krillen.

"But Goku this man doesn't deserve mercy he has tried killing all of us and who is to say he won't come back after we let him go" Krillen argued.

"Krillen no you must show him mercy, you never know he may return the favor someday. And if he does come back we will be prepared for him" Goku shot back.

*_As if I'd ever show them mercy and like hell they will be prepared for me_* Vegeta thought bitterly.

With an audible sigh Krillen dropped the sword and watched as Vegeta smirked evilly at him saying it wasn't the last time he would see the 'Prince of all Saiyans' while pulling himself all the way into his pod and taking off.

*_I'm going to regret this_* was Krillen's last thoughts as he looked up at the sky noticing the helicopter full of his friends for the first time.

*_Thank god help is here_* Goku thought as everything surrounding him slowly turned to darkness.

**Dun Dun DUHHHH! I hope you enjoyed this because I know I sure enjoyed writing it! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Planet Namek, here we come!

**A/N: well here is chapter six! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter Six_

Bulma couldn't believe everything that had happened in last 24 hours. She went from nearly dying twice to losing most of her friends and mentor, to turning into an ape and now into an immobile body laying bandaged up on a hospital bed with her mother not only screaming at her but everyone else for said past events. Was saving the world not enough of an excuse for her mother?

"Bulma are you even listening to me!" Chi-Chi yelled furiously

*_I guess the answer to that question is a no_* Bulma thought with a sigh "yes momma I'm listening I just don't understand why you're so mad, if Gohan and I wouldn't have fought we all surely would be dead by now."

"Saving the world is no excuse for that green monster to kidnap my babies for a whole year _without _studying and learning nothing but violence!" Chi-Chi retaliated to her young daughter.

Bulma just turned to look at her brother in the bed next to her with an are-you-kidding-me face. Gohan just simply shrugged it off with a roll of his eyes.

"Gohan-Son don't you _dare _roll your eyes at me, I have every right to be upset! It's bad enough your father went and died on us then you two had to leave me alone and worry all year, for all I could have none you were on this 'King Kia's planet' dead with your father too." Chi-Chi said breathing heavily.

"Chi it's no big deal everyone is fine an" but Goku got cut off mid-sentence "NO BIG DEAL? EVERYONE IS FINE! Goku you and our children are wrapped head to toe in bandages and when I arrived to the battle field you were practically dead!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Krillen who was laying in the room awkwardly listening to the conversation couldn't help but silently thank kami that he wasn't receiving the wrath of this woman.

"And you! You allowed this Picollan to steal my children and you allowed them to fight when you know I would never allow it" Chi-Chi now screamed at a cowering Krillen.

*_I spoke to soon_* Krillen thought "Umm his name is actually Piccolo, Chi-Chi and your children were perfectly fine. They are practically stronger than me!" Krillen tried to reason.

"I don't give a shit what his bastard name is"

"MOM, Piccolo died protecting me don't talk about him like that" Gohan said speaking up for the first time that day.

Everyone's head in the room quickly became a face of shock at hearing shy Gohan talk back to his very strict mother. Bulma couldn't help but stifle a giggle that only earned her a very mean glare from her mother. But before Chi-Chi could say anything else she was cut off by a cough from over near the window.

"Mr. Popo it's so nice to see you!" Goku said happily glad for the distraction from his scary wife.

Bulma looked up when she heard the cough and her mouth almost fell to the ground *_I thought Piccolo looked weird_* she thought while doing the one over on Popo. He was all black with a white turban on his head, a red vest on and white pants with gold gypsy shoes. He appeared to be floating in the air but upon further inspection Bulma saw he was on some type of flying carpet.

Popo smiled brightly at Goku and hopped into the window entering the hospital room. "It's nice to see you again Goku but I'm afraid I'm here on business not a friendly visit" he said while staring at Bulma.

Goku quickly turned his head in the direction of Bulma than back to Popo while lifting one of his brows in question. "I'm afraid I don't follow Mr. Popo, do you think you could fill me in on what you need?" he asked confused.

"Of course Goku, as you all know Piccolo bravely sacrificed his life in order to protect Gohan. The consequence to his actions was not only his death but the death of Kami himself." Popo said honestly.

"Wait a minute Mr. Popo sir, why would Piccolo's death cause Kami to die as well" Gohan asked confused.

"Well you see Gohan, Piccolo and Kami are one in the same person just two separate beings so if Kami were to die Piccolo would too and vice versa." Krillen answered happy to be a part of the conversation.

"That is correct" Popo said "with that being said we all know that if Piccolo and Kami die the dragonballs go with them to their death becoming unusable. So what I need is for Bulma, Gohan and Krillen to go to Namek and retrieve the dragonballs there so that they can wish Kami and Piccolo back and we get our dragonballs back as well and we can wish for your friends back with our dragonballs." He continued.

"Wait just one minute there buddy" Chi-Chi butted in angrily "I haven't seen my kids for a whole year and now you want me to allow them to go flying off to some weird planet all so your precious Kami can be wished back" she said incredulously.

"Chi, Kami is the guarding of Earth he isn't just some person and without him there will no longer be any dragonballs they have to go" Goku argued.

"I don't care if he is god!" she said back

"Well in a sense he is god" Popo countered "and I would have your husband go but he seems to be in the worst condition, so he won't be ready to leave in time. Also he has no idea how to work a space ship and that's where Bulma comes in" he said with a smile.

"Wait a minute what does this have to do with me" Bulma asked slightly excited.

"Well it has come to my attention that out of you and your brother you excel in mathematics, science, and engineering the best there for I need you to take the sensu bean I brought so I can take you to the ship Kami used to get to earth."

"Hang on I may be good at all that stuff but I don't know anything about an alien spaceship" Bulma said.

"Yes well that's why I'm here ill being showing you the basics then you are going to put it into one of those capsule things you have and take it over to your grandfathers so the two of you can work on it together. I'm sure if you work together you will be able to figure it out and in the meantime Dr. Briefs will most likely learn how to construct his own ship by studying Kami's. So this will allow him to build a ship for Goku so he can meet up with you three on the planet when he is fully healed."

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Goku said.

"Not me" Chi-Chi countered "how can you allow our children to go into space alone Goku!"

"We won't be alone mom Krillen will be with us and he is an adult!" Bulma said smartly.

"Oh that makes no difference Krillen said it himself, you two are already almost stronger than him what's the point of him being there to protect you when in all aspects you will be protecting him" Chi-Chi said.

"Hey!" Krillen protested "that's not nice!"

"We promise to bring all of our books and study the whole way there" Gohan said.

"Yeah and not to mention I'm going to be learning a lot of new things by helping grandpa rebuild this spaceship" Bulma added in.

Chi-Chi just sighed loudly in defeat "fine I guess I don't really have a say anyway"

"YAY!" everyone yelled out overjoyed.

"BUT, you two _better _study _every_ day!" she added in strictly.

Gohan and Bulma both muttered an okay.

"Well good, I'm glad we got that out of the way" Popo said as he walked over to Bulma and gave her a sensu bean "now Bulma come with me we have much to do and your friends need to heal.

"Alright" she agreed, she then said goodbye to everyone and that she would see them soon.

* * *

It didn't take long for Bulma and Popo to get to Kami's ship and when they did Bulma couldn't stop herself from asking forty-million questions about it. Popo getting quite irritated by her questions just simply had her get on the ship where he showed her how to open and close the ships door and some of the controls. He also showed her how fast the ship was by commanding it to take them to Jupiter which only took about five seconds.

Thorley impressed with the ship and eager to work on it with her grandfather, Bulma quickly capsulized it the second they got back to earth. She than thanked Popo and headed into the direction of her grandfather's home Capsule Corps. It didn't take much convincing on her part to have him help her with this new alien technology, he was very eager to take a look at it and Popo was right he was also eager to study it so he could make his own ship that Bulma told him Goku would need soon.

* * *

It only took Bulma and her grandfather four days to finish examining the ship and converting the Namekian language into a standard language that nearly everyone spoke. In the four days' time both Krillen and Gohan had healed, not completely but they were up and about on their feet. So on the fifth day Bulma, Gohan and Krillen decided that they would head off to Namek, after packing everything (including the dragon radar) and saying their goodbyes they headed onto the ship for a new and exciting journey.

The journey only took them about a week and a half and when they landed they couldn't have been any happier.

"Oh thank god we finally get to get off of this ship" Bulma complained loudly to Krillen and Gohan.

"I know I can't wait to finally see what Mr. Piccolo's home world is like" Gohan said excitedly.

"Well let's go then guys" Krillen said with a chuckle.

As they all walked off of the ship and into Planet Namek's atmosphere they couldn't help but gasp at how clean and fresh the planet looked. There was nothing but miles and miles of green grass and crystal clear water. Trees and rock formations were everywhere. Bulma couldn't help but feel at home with the open space and no loud commotion. But their sightseeing quickly came to an end as they watched a space pod go flying over their heads.

"Oh my god you guys I think that was Vegeta" Gohan said scared.

"Good" Bulma said smugly "now I can thank him for draping his shirt over me"

"Why would you thank him for that" Krillen asked.

"Because when I woke up wearing a shirt I quickly realized it was Vegeta's and the whole reason I was naked was because my clothes were ripped when I turned into that giant ape. But I remembered that when Vegeta was in his ape form his clothes grew in size with him so I turned his shirt into a shirt and shorts of my own so if it happens again I wont be naked" she explained.

"Oh so that's where you got that material" Gohan said looking at her outfit of a long sleeve spandex shirt with matching spandex shorts and yellow boots (imagine Trunks shoes) "I was wondering where you got that outfit"

"I washed it and had mom sow it for me of course she added in" but their conversation got cut short by a Ki blast hitting their ship causing all their heads to turn in the direction of two aliens wearing the same armor as Vegeta was when he invaded their planet.

"Hey what the hell did you do that for" Bulma yelled at seeing the hole in their ships front window "now how are we going to get off this planet later" she fumed

"Hey do you think they are here helping Vegeta" Krillen asked

"I don't know" Gohan answered while getting in a fighting stance alongside Bulma where quickly after they sprang into action leaving their opponents out cold on the ground while they made their escape.

As they quickly ran to find cover they couldn't help but notice a small cave up ahead. So as they ran into it making it their official 'hideout' they searched for more Ki's just to see who all was on the planet.

"I definitely feel Vegeta so we better keep our power levels suppressed" Bulma said warningly

"I agree" Krillen added in.

"I also feel a bunch of strong power levels just north of us" Gohan said slightly scared and as the words left his mouth they all felt the powerful Ki's heading their way. So they jumped into the cave and suppressed their levels almost to nothing as they watched five or six beings fly by incredibly fast.

"Did you guys see what they were holding" Bulma yelled exasperatedly

"Not really, they were going too fast to see anything" Krillen admitted

"Well they had a dragonball, and that means were not the only ones here besides Vegeta looking for them!" Bulma said angrily

"Great and those guys were really strong" Gohan said defeated

*_Shit_* Krillen thought scared.

"Well this is just fucking great" Bulma growled out angrily "now it's going to take even longer to get our wish!"

"What are we going to do?" both Krillen and Gohan asked as if Bulma had all the answers.

"I don't know, but it's not over yet we still have the dragon radar so we have the element of surprise. Let's start off by getting the dragonballs we know no one else has" Bulma said as if the answer was obvious.

"Good idea" Gohan and Krillen said as they flew off to start their journey to find the dragonballs and bring peace back to their planet.

**Well that's all for chapter six hopefully you liked it and hopefully I get more reviews. I really want to know if I should continue on or not.**


	7. Cui and Dodoria

**A/N: So sorry its been so long since i have updated, I just recently got a second job and i have been really busy. But i'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and support of my story! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**I DONT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter seven_

Vegeta quickly stepped out of his space pod the second it made impact into Namek's dirt ground. Throwing his hands into the air he stretched until he felt all of the kinks in his sore muscles from sitting so long pop. He couldn't help but smile in silent appreciation as he uncoiled his tail that the region tanks Frieza owns had also repaired its damage allowing it to grow back. He then lifted his head high into the air and breathed in a deep breath of relaxation. *_Thank god I'm finally here, now I can get started on my search for the dragonballs_* But he was snatched out of his thoughts as he heard an all too familiar chuckle resound behind him. Turning around he couldn't help but frown in agitation at the face staring back at him.

"Come to help Frieza Vegeta, or do you have a death wish? Because if so I gladly will help fulfill it for you." said a smirking purple alien with fish like lips.

"Cui" Vegeta said angrily "I don't have time for this and it is beneath me to even consider fighting you so if you don't mind kindly get the fuck out of my way" he continued with a smirk on his face.

"Beneath you! HA that's probably the funniest thing you have ever said you filthy monkey. You very well know that I am stronger than you, and if I wish to exterminate you then so be it" he spat angrily in Vegeta's direction.

Sighing heavily Vegeta realized there was no way around this situation, he had to fight Cui whether he wanted to or not. But suddenly Vegeta thought back on what Cui said _'beneath you! HA that's probably the funniest thing you have ever said you filthy monkey.'_ Boiling in rage at what not only Cui said but also accused Vegeta couldn't help but smile.

Cui stared on confused as he watched Vegeta's face contort from anger to smugness. "Why the hell are you smiling?" Cui asked mad.

"Well you see Cui when I traveled to earth I learned a few tricks and one of them is how to suppress my Ki." Vegeta said merrily "which means for you that you are fucked because not only did I learn this but when I regrettably got beaten on earth, the near death experience caused my power level to sky rocket. I'm now incredibly stronger than you and the thought of having to fight you somewhat bores me" he continued mockingly.

Cui was seeing red he was so angry and this anger is what made him blindly charge Vegeta without a thought in the world. It was his anger at Vegeta that made his fighting sloppy and Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at the show of weakness Cui was showing. It was very easy for him to side step all of Cui's moves, in one last attempt to catch Vegeta off guard and beat him Cui shouted out "look it's Frieza!"

"What!" Vegeta yelled frantically as he turned around in search of the lizard like alien.

Smirking in triumph Cui took Vegeta's distraction as an advantage and threw a Ki blast strait at his back. He then flew up and started to throw a barrage of Ki blasts fast and repeatedly at Vegeta in an attempt to kill him.

When the smoke and rubble finally cleared all Cui saw was a very mutilated ground with broken rock formations everywhere. Chuckling evilly he couldn't help but state a simple fact "he should have taken my advice and not fought me, I warned him but oh well"

"Is that so" Vegeta said out of nowhere causing Cui's head to snap in the direction of an unharmed Vegeta. "Apparently your idea of advice is to submit to my adversary and you know I won't do that" he continued.

"How did you escape that!" asked a bewildered Cui

"Once again you have underestimated your enemy Cui and you won't be walking away from this mistake" Vegeta spat with all the conviction of being Cui's superior.

Stuttering in confusion and fright at Vegeta's strength Cui couldn't even get out a sentence.

"What happened to all that confidence you had built up for yourself, it doesn't seem to be working anymore" Vegeta taunted while smirking in Cui's direction.

Out of pure survival and fright Cui started to run away from Vegeta in the process though he tripped over his own feet and fell, at seeing Vegeta still staring at him with murder in his eyes Cui quickly shot into the sky in an attempt to escape his inevitable death.

Vegeta angrily shot after Cui and cut him off, he then laughed in Cui's face at his scared expression and punched him hard in the stomach making him fly into the air even higher. Vegeta's smirk only grew bigger as he watched Cui's face morph into one of pain. Chuckling deeply he yelled a quick "goodbye" to Cui before he made his body implode on itself as he threw a Ki beam at him.

"See you around Cui" Vegeta said sarcastically while chuckling cruelly.

* * *

Meanwhile Bulma, Gohan, and Krillen were checking the dragon radar for the nearest ball.

"The dragonball seems to be up ahead" Bulma shouted to Gohan and Krillen.

They both nodded and followed after her until she landed on a higher up rock formation that looks down on a small Namekian village. From there she quickly pulled Krillen and Gohan down on their stomachs alongside her so they could get a full view of what was going on in the village.

"Bulma what are you doing?" Krillen asked anxiously after being pulled down by the young saiyan.

"Look down there" she responded

Krillen and Gohan both looked in the direction in which she was pointing and gasped.

"Oh my god we have got to help them" Gohan cried out desperately.

"Shhh, Gohan be quiet do you want those things to hear us and attack us instead" Krillen whispered

"Krillen is right for now" Bulma said as she watched the horrific scene below where a giant pink monstrosity is terrorizing the poor village. On several occasions during this Krillen had to physically hold Gohan and Bulma back from trying to help the village out.

"Guys I know it's brutal and that its wrong but those guys down there are so much more powerful than us" Krillen exclaimed while holding down a livid Gohan.

"I don't care Krillen they are hurting innocent people for no reason, I can't just lie down and not help." Gohan replied with pure dedication

Bulma had to bite her tongue to hold back the foul words that she wanted to yell at Krillen, her brother was right. Those Namekian's needed their help and just as she was about to go fight that pink creature and demand that he stop, her brother went flying at him first kicking him straight into a Namekian hut.

Fear was the first emotion that flew through Krillen's veins as he watched Gohan attack someone with an extremely high power level. His fear only added on when Bulma jumped down to help her brother, so in an instinct to stay alive he flew down and grabbed the last survivor, a young Namekian boy. After he picked him up he jumped into the air and yelled frantically "Bulma, Gohan come on while he is distracted let's get outta here!"

Bulma and Gohan nodded as they franticly shot into the air after Krillen. Taking a quick glance behind her Bulma noticed that the pink fat blob of an alien with spikes all over it was hot on their trail.

"Faster guys he is catching up!" Bulma screamed half scared half excited.

Krillen frantically tried to increase his speed pushing his power to the limits to ensure his and the boy Namekian in his arms safety, but in his fast hast he lost his grip on the Namekian making the small boy fall out of his arms.

Gohan shot towards the small boy quickly catching him before he fell to his demise. Krillen sighed in relief at Gohan's quick catch but his sigh was quickly replaced with fright when he realized that the pink monster was now even closer to getting them. In a final attempt to get away Krillen shouted to Bulma and Gohan "Fly as fast as you can I have an idea!"

They both nodded their head in agreement flying faster as they watched Krillen turn around and yell out 'solar flare.'

"Guy's quickly hid inside one of those craters and lower your power level. He is temporarily blind so we should be able to hide from him!" Krillen shouted while flying back to them.

As they hid inside a crater between two rock formations they watched as the giant pink blob slowly got his vision back and looked in every direction trying to find them.

"I think we are going to be okay" Gohan whispered.

Bulma nodded her head and agreed as watched the pink thing click the thing on his face known as a scouter trying to find their power levels only to come up with nothing. Just as she was about to comment on how he couldn't locate them he shot out of the sky in another direction.

"Thank Kami" Krillen breathed heavily.

"I know right" Gohan added.

Bulma just smiled happily "well I'm glad that idiot is gone, by the way what is your name?" she asked the small Namekian child.

"Mmmm-yyy nnn-aamm-ee is Dende" he stuttered out.

"It's alright Dende your safe now" Krillen said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Vegeta felt three familiar power levels sky rocket and instantly became angry. "So those weak earthlings decided to show their faces after all" he all but snarled out. *_Just fucking great now I have them to deal with_* he thought as he started flying towards a larger power level that he only assumed was either Dodoria or Zarbon. Smirking evilly he smiled to himself at thought of being able to kill either one of those two and just as the fat pink blob came into sight he couldn't help but believe god was on his side; for not only did he kill Cui but now he was going to kill Dodoria. *_Todays going to be a great day_* were his last thoughts as he flew next to his pink target.

* * *

"Do you guys feel that!" Bulma all but yelled out frightening everyone on the spot.

"Yeah, what is that" Krillen question while staring in the general direction of two strong Ki's that appeared to be fighting.

"It feels like Vegeta, but I don't know who that other power level is" Gohan responded.

"You two dolts already forgot that power reading?" Bulma questioned disbelieving

"Uhhh yeah why?" Krillen again asked in confusion

"Because that's that pink thing that was chasing us" Bulma said in concentration for she was trying to figure out who was winning the fight.

"Dang Vegeta has gotten a lot stronger" Gohan commented as he too was trying to decipher the stronger of the two 'monsters.'

Krillen and Bulma just nodded their head in response to Gohan outburst while Dende stared on confused.

**Well thats the end of chapter 7 hope everyone liked it and please REVIEW your comments give me inspiration to write and to continue doing this :)**

**Ch. 8 will hopefully have alot of surprises!**


	8. New Feelings and Zarbon arrives

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait on the update I have been sooooo busy with work and everything else but I finally have the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope you keep reviewing because I love to hear what you have to say and your reviews help motivate me to write more! SO KEEP REVIEWING!**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS… I wish I did!**

**Chapter 8**

Bloodlust, excitement, powerful, undefeatable, the best, these were just some of the emotions and feelings Vegeta was having as he stood over the mutilated corpse of Dodoria the once left hand man of Frieza *_Until I killed him_* he thought to himself smugly. This pink blob of a monstrosity that once tortured him almost every day of his life on that lizard's ship was now dead by his hands and his hands alone. No other creature or being will have the pleasure of saying that they defeated him and that thought alone made the smirk on his face widen to great lengths making it appear as if the stoic man was smiling for once in his life, and if Vegeta was being honest with himself he would admit that secretly he was smiling. But alas the moment was short lived for on the forefront of his mind was not killing Dodoria or even Zarbon who was next on his list to go if he had his way, but the evil tyrant known as Frieza. He would never admit to anyone that he was slightly scared and completely unprepared for the awaiting battle of Frieza and on the outside no one would even think to question these things for he appeared to be a strong, confident man that defeats all who stands in his way. But behind the mask that he has so carefully constructed lies his true fears of never being able to defeat the one and only creature that ruined his life, his childhood, his planet and all its inhabitants, and lastly his rightful place of someday becoming King and ruling all that he fit honored of having the chance to bow down to his feet. Realizing that his thoughts had strayed from his goal of getting the dragonballs he quickly shook his head to rid himself of all the vile thoughts of that lizard. *_He will get what is due to him soon_* he thought with his ever classic smirk reappearing on his face, and with that thought he flew off into the direction of the nearest Namekian Village with determination shinning strongly in his deep soul shattering eyes.

* * *

Pure excitement and glee were the first things to fly through Bulma's mind as Dende eagerly explained to them that his father and the father of all Namekian's held in his possession one of the dragonballs that they were looking for, as he continued on saying that he would gladly receive the ball for them Krillen instantly piped up saying that he would accompany Dende; leaving Bulma and Gohan on their own to find the other dragonballs until he returned. The idea of being able to go on her own not only brought a smile to Bulma's face but Gohan's as well. He was quickly getting over his fear of not being able to defend himself so with that he pulled out the dragon radar eager to start the search.

"Hey Gohan why don't you tell me the coordinates of one of the dragonballs location and I'll type it into Raditz's scouter that way you can use the radar and we can both get a ball at the same time" Bulma proclaimed excitedly after Krillen and Dende left.

"That's a great idea Bulma, we will collect all the dragonballs so much faster if we do it that way" Gohan said with pure amazement on his face.

"I know silly that is why I suggested it" Bulma said with a cute little giggle to her voice.

Gohan just rolled his eyes at his sisters antics before he gave her the location "okay now let's meet back up here in about an hour" he said as Bulma started to levitate into the air and head off into the direction of the dragonball.

Without turning around she shouted an "okay" and blasted off.

* * *

*_Thirty minutes, thirty stinking minutes is how long I have been searching for the stupid dragonball_,* sighing out loud she pondered to herself where the ball could be *_I know it's not in that crevice over there I have already checked about a million times…but that is where the scouter says it's located_* she thought frustrated. "Oh my god, where could this ball honestly be located!" she shouted angrily with a low growl escaping her throat.

"Talking to yourself little one? I knew you were weak but insane too, tsk, tsk that's not good."

Gasping loudly at hearing an unexpected voice Bulma turned around only to come face to face with "Vegeta!" she shouted slightly shocked and slightly angry. "I see you have figured out how to conceal you energy signal" she spat accusingly.

Amusement shone through his eyes "Did I scare you" he said teasingly "and of course I have, I AM the Prince of all Saiyans and I can't have a lowly half breed better than me."

"So you admit that I am better than you, aw I'm glad you finally learned your place" She replied smugly.

Openly staring at her in slight shock and disbelief he couldn't help but start laughing.

"And just what are you laughing at!" She shouted angrily.

"You truly are more saiyan than human aren't you girl because I know right now no human would have the balls to talk to me the way you are" he managed to get out between his fits of laughter.

Narrowing her eyes into slits Bulma angrily spat "My name is B-U-L-M-A and what the hell do you want Vegeta I'm kind of busy here in case you haven't noticed"

Regaining his composure a frown quickly appeared on his face at her tone of voice "I don't give a fuck what your name is and are you so eager to meet your end and die by my hands" he questioned her as if she were stupid.

Just as Bulma was about to reply a loud booming laugh interrupted their argument jostling both Bulma and Vegeta out of the staring match they were currently in. They both quickly whipped their heads into the direction of the sound.

Bulma's eyes quickly widened into fear then anger, while hatred shone brightly through Vegeta's.

"Oh no don't stop because of me, you two are very amusing" said the sickly sweet voice of Zarbon who was watching overhead the entertaining bickering between the prince and the small girl.

"Vegeta it is very shocking that you have allowed this girl to live, I know for a fact if I were talking to you like that you would attempt to kill me faster than it took Frieza to destroy you entire race" he said with laughter in his voice and an evil glint in his eyes.

Growling loudly and openly at Zarbon Vegeta couldn't quite understand even himself why he has allowed the girl to live but he stuffed it to the back of his mind telling himself that he would deal with her later. "Shut the hell up Zarbon before I kill you faster then I intended to" he sneered now completely ignoring Bulma.

Bulma quickly took his distraction as an advantage and shot off in the other direction only to get stopped by a Ki blast that hit her in the back. A grunt left her lips as the attack singed her clothes *_Vegeta's clothes to be correct_* she thought to herself as she slowly started falling towards the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to mentally prepare herself for the impact of the ground hitting her back and damaging her more but when the impact never came she opened her eyes only to see Vegeta carefully cradling her close to his muscular chest. She buried her face deeply into his chest and on instinct nuzzled her nose against him in a quiet thank you.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock at such an intimate gesture but they quickly softened into a look one might call caring. He didn't know what it was about this little saiyan that turned him soft but at the moment he didn't really care. All he cared about was getting her out of harm's way as quickly as possible.

Zarbon watched the interaction between the two with pure fascination for he has never seen the cold hearted prince treat anything with such care as the girl in his arms. In the middle of his spectating of the two he realized that the girl had her tail curled around Vegeta's arm which he found very weird. *_Wait a minute her TAIL! There is a female saiyan alive!_* Zarbon thought frantically.

Vegeta then laid Bulma down on the ground as softly as he could, he had to gently remove her tail from his arm and in the process she kept coming in and out of consciousness. It was when she weakly opened her eyes and moaned out in pain that Vegeta felt a foreign emotion stab through his heart. He didn't want her die, he never wanted her to die, and he would do everything in his power to protect her, these thoughts scared him immensely for he never cared about another's life besides his own. He watched as she looked into his with panic, she was scared for her life and she didn't know what to do, he could tell she fighting hard to stay awake and it made his heart clench with respect at how powerful and strong willed she was.

Bulma coughed up blood; she could tell she was hurt badly she couldn't feel her legs and just the act of breathing caused an immense pain to shoot up through her spine. She gasp out loud as a heavy cough bellowed forth from her mouth causing blood from eternal bleeding to come flying out her mouth and run down her chin causing her face to contort into a mask of pain. She looked into Vegeta's eyes one last time and whispered with all the strength she had left "pll please Ve-ge-ta hel" but she didn't get to finish her sentence because she then lost consciousness.

At hearing his name come from her mouth in such a painful and pleading way Vegeta felt anger hit him harder than ever before, looking up into Zarbon's eyes he gave him the deadliest glare he could muster making Zarbon shudder slightly in fear for what was about to come.

"I fucking hope you are prepared to die you bastard, no warrior with honor attacks an enemy when their back is turned" Vegeta snarled out in pure rage "you will pay for what you have done!"

**Ahhhh Vegeta is finally feeling an emotion for Bulma! And don't worry this isn't gonna be a weird fic where he falls in love with a child he is just starting to realize that he actually cares for another being, and that doesn't mean in a 'I wanna fuck you' way lol at least not yet ;) **

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. I think i fianlly understand you!

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews it means so much I honestly love to hear your opinions, it motivates me to write more. Also I decided since it took me forever to update on chapter 8 that I would dedicate myself to getting chapter 9 out as soon as possible. So I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!

I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!

_Chapter 9_

*_Oh god where is Bulma, she is going to kill me for giving her the wrong coordinates!_* Gohan thought nervously as he was pacing back and forth in the area where they were supposed to meet up. "I know that I gave her the wrong coordinates but she should have figured that out by now and be back" he said talking to himself.

"Gohan!"

Whipping his head in the direction of where he heard his voice he noticed Krillen flying in his direction with a huge smile on his face and a dragonball in his hand. "Hey Krillen, I'm glad to see you got a dragonball, I did too! I found mine in the water near a Namekian village, I hid it in the cave over there" Gohan said while pointing in the direction of the cave.

"That's awesome, but that's not why I am so excited!" Krillen said with a smile that just kept getting bigger by the minute.

"Well why are you so excited then?" Gohan pondered to him.

"Because when Dende took me to Guru his father, I not only got the dragonball but a power boost as well!" he exclaimed almost bursting with how much excitement he was feeling at the moment.

"What do you mean a power boost?" Gohan asked with a confused look on his face.

"This Guru guy just put his hand on top of my head and summoned forth my hidden energy giving me a power boost; I was so excited at my new found power that I instantly wanted to share it. So I asked Guru if he could perform it on you and Bulma as well and he said yes, which reminds me where exactly is Bulma?" Krillen stated and asked all in one breath glad to finally get his good news off his chest.

"Umm uhh I'm not quite sure where she is to be honest; I might have maybe, kind of sort of accidentally gaveherthewrongcoordinates" Gohan said quickly while looking down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing he has ever seen.

Giving Gohan a look of confusion Krillen said "I'm sorry Gohan I didn't quite catch what you said"

Rubbing the back of his head in an innocent manner Gohan repeated more clearly what he said.

"So you have no idea where she is and she was supposed to meet you hear how long ago!" Krillen asked in slightly nervous voice.

"No, I have no idea and over 45 minutes ago" Gohan said ashamed and feeling guilty.

*_Well this is just great only Kami knows what trouble that girl got herself into_* Krillen thought to himself but he then smiled and looked at Gohan who was giving him a confused expression because of his smile. "Don't worry Gohan your sister is smart and powerful, I'm sure where ever she is, she is safe. Let's just go to this Guru guy and get you your power boost so if she is in trouble we will stand a better chance of helping her." Krillen stated smartly.

Krillen's words of encouragement brought a smile on his face and a new ray of hope to Gohan, "your right Krillen that's a good idea I'm sure she is fine. We will find her later." *_I hope_* he thought grimily to himself as he shot off to follow Krillen back to Guru's place.

* * *

"So what you are trying to tell me Zarbon is that Vegeta that pathetic excuse of a prince killed Dodoria and almost beat you until you transformed" Frieza asked in his sweet feminine voice that brought a chill up everyone's spine.

Bowing lowly to the ground in a sign of respect Zarbon silently thanked whatever god was out there for allowing Frieza to not be able to see his face, for if he could see it he would have seen how truly frightened and scared he felt. "Yes my lord what I speak is true."

"And not only did he kill one of my best men and almost beat you in your transformed state he also had a female saiyan with him that appears to be around the age of 10?" he continued with utter disbelief in his voice.

Finally lifting his head up to look into his master eyes, Zarbon inhaled a big breath of air before slowly releasing it "yes my lord it is true the girl is in the regen tank next to his in the med bay as we speak, and she has a tail just like Vegeta. Not only that she is very strong for her age, the blast that I shot at her would have easily killed anyone else unless they were a saiyan child."

"How is this possible" Frieza said so quietly to himself that Zarbon had to strain his ears to hear him. "This cannot be possible I killed off that filthy race long before that brat could have been born, and I made sure that Vegeta didn't fornicate with anyone while aboard my ship so there is no way that brat could be his. Not to mention she is too old to even be considered his child, how is this possible!" Frieza said with his voice getting louder as he went.

Just as Zarbon was getting ready to voice an opinion he was cut off by a load explosion making both him and Frieza almost fall from the shaking it caused.

"What the hell was that" Frieza demanded angrily.

"I don't know sire but it sounded like came from the med bay, oh shit the med bay!.."

"VEGETA!" both Frieza and Zarbon shouted at the same time.

* * *

Vegeta was mentally beating himself up, because he was so angry by the outcome of his battle *_I cannot believe that pathetic excuse of a warrior defeated me, and I couldn't even protect the girl. OH NO the girl where is she!_* Vegeta thought to himself as he finally regained full consciousness and opened his eyes only to realize he was floating inside a regen tank.

Pulling all his senses together he strained his eye sight and hearing in an attempt to try and locate where the nearest energy source was. At coming to the conclusion that there is no threat around Vegeta turned his head left then right in a search to locate Bulma.

Sighing in relief at seeing her to the right of him in a regen tank as well he couldn't help but feel some of the old anger and rage return to him at the sight of her tiny but compact body floating in the green liquid. *_She is too innocent and young to have to be dealing with this_* he thought to himself with a frown on his face, but he quickly shut his eyes again as he felt the energy source of what he assumed was the physician walk in. At sensing the doctor walk up to Bulma's tank he quickly strained his ears in an attempt to hear what he was doing and from the sounds of it, it sounded like he was getting ready to dissect *_WAIT WHAT! DID HE JUST SAY DISECT!_* Vegeta thought to himself frantically. *_Ahhh HELL NOOOO!_* were the last thoughts to fly through his head as he gathered energy at a fast rate to form a Ki blast that he used to not only shoot himself free from the tank but to kill the doctor in the process as well. Smirking in triumph Vegeta couldn't help but quickly fly over to Bulma's tank where he ripped the door of the hinges and catch her falling body in his arms. From there he ripped off the breathing mask and cradled her close to his chest as if she would break at any moment, and at realizing that his blast sent off every alarm in the ship he quickly hid himself and Bulma behind one of the regen tanks off to the side of the room. And he realized that if he was even a second late on his hiding spot him and Bulma both would have been caught because at that exact moment both Zarbon and Frieza ran into the room frantically. Frieza was yelling at Zarbon about how stupid he was for leaving the two alone without someone to watch them while Vegeta tried hard not to laugh at their lack of intelligence for not even realizing that he was still in the room.

So Vegeta took their distraction as an advantage and quickly but stealthily slipped out of the room and down the hall to where he knew Frieza would be keeping his dragonballs.

As he reached the door he realized with great displeasure that he had no way of getting into the room without the code, and one wrong mistake could alert Frieza of his location. Just as he was about to say fuck it and blast down the door Bulma started to silently moan in pain as she sat up in his strong hold. She weakly blinked her eyes opened and gasped as she saw Vegeta staring at her with something akin to concern.

"Vegeta?" she said weakly for her throat was dry

He subconsciously tucked a stray lock of blue hair behind her ear as he said "little one, are you alright?"

Blinking in confusion and rubbing her eyes to make sure her vision was correct and it truly was Vegeta she was seeing Bulma quickly answered "yes I'm fine just a little sore but I'm okay, are you okay?" she asked attentively still not believing that this was Vegeta she is talking to.

"I am fine but we are both going to be in a lot of trouble if we don't figure out a way to open this door" he replied quickly

Bulma turned her head in the direction of his stair and almost laughed out loud at how incredibly out dated the security system he was looking at was. "Vegeta I can easily disarm this alarm and open the door" she said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"You can?" he said hopeful and disbelieving all at once.

"Of course I can! I'm Bulma Son granddaughter of the most intelligent man on the earth and he has taught me everything he knows and more, I'm to one day run his company alongside my brother." She said with her chin held high in the air as if she was better than everyone on the ship.

Chuckling to himself and a glint of amusement in his eyes Vegeta quickly set Bulma on her feet "alright then genius open this door and I might not kill you" he said teasingly as she sent him a glare and walked over to the door. And not two seconds later she had the door sliding open.

Giving Vegeta a giant smirk she couldn't help but say "I told you"

"Yeah, yeah whatever now let's get a move on before we are killed" he said as he quickly ran into the room pulling Bulma's arm causing her to trail in behind him.

Just as she was about to reprimand him for the way he was rough handling her, her words died in her mouth for laying right before her was five beautiful orange dragonballs just screaming to be taken. "You knew these were in here didn't you?" Bulma asked as she watched Vegeta shoot a beam through the window where he then started to throw the dragonballs out of the hole he created, where they soared in the air off into the distance where only he or she could find them.

"Yes" came his gruff reply as floated out of the window as well and just as he was about to take of he turned towards her with a unrecognizable emotion on his face "are you coming?"

And with just those three little words and all the actions that he had been doing to save her Bulma knew somewhere deep down that Vegeta was a great man and would have been a great King if only he had been given the chance. She now understood why he attacked there planet and why he was so dead set on getting the dragonballs, he only wanted to defeat the tyrant who stole away his innocence and childhood. So with that in mind Bulma silently vowed that she would help Vegeta with whatever he needed for not only were his intentions somewhat honorable but she also owed him her life on more than one occasion. Smiling brightly she looked at Vegeta with something akin to friendship and understanding in her eyes "yes I'm coming" she said.

Vegeta motioned his hand for her to follow him then and just as he was about to turn around he heard her voice speak up one more time and he would never forget the words she spoke to him.

"I also just wanted to say thank you….Prince Vegeta."

**Gahhhhh cliffhanger ;) and I really enjoyed writing this chapter it has a lot of special Vegeta and Bulma moments she finally realizes somewhat why Vegeta is the way he is, and Vegeta realizes that there is nothing he can do about the way he feels when he is so overprotective of Bulma. Anyway next time even better things are to come! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Maybe I wont kill you

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing and following my story, I hope you all have enjoyed it so far!**

_Chapter Ten_

Vegeta didn't even have time to silently thank the blue haired saiyan for her sign of respect because Frieza and Zarbon's power signals were getting closer to their location by the second and Vegeta thanked the gods for not allowing Frieza and Zarbon to be able to sense an energy source. So with that last thought he quickly grabbed a startled Bulma who looked equally nervous, and pulled her out of the window and started dragging her towards the large lake in front of them.

"How long can you hold your breath?" Vegeta asked quickly for they were short on time.

Coming out of her startled state Bulma realized that they were in a life or death situation "long enough, just jump in and I'll follow you" Bulma answered back all in one breath causing Vegeta to realize that she understood the situation they were currently in.

Nodding his head Vegeta quickly turned around and jumped into the water without a backwards glance, and seconds later he noticed Bulma swimming right next to him.

Bulma noticed three things the second her tiny yet still injured body made contact with the water. One, it was cold as fuck! Two, her muscles were still sore, and she didn't have as much strength as she normally did and three, Vegeta was swimming at a faster rate than she knew she could keep up with. But she was determined not to die and to not show any weakness to Vegeta. So with those thoughts in mind she shoved the pain to the back of her mind and pushed her body to its limits.

She had been swimming now for 10 minutes straight without a single breath of fresh air, she could feel her already sore lungs catch fire at the lack of oxygen and with a look of panic in her eyes she realized she might actually not be able to make it. But then she started to notice that the water was getting shallower and that a shore line could be visibly seen at only a mere foot away. *_I can do this!_* she thought while mentally breathing a sigh of relief.

As Vegeta made it to the shore line, he hastily pulled his body up out of the water. Standing on his two feet he turned around and watched as Bulma slightly struggled to pull herself out of the water. He silently admired her strength for being able to even keep up with him, he was in no way under the impression that she couldn't but he did realize that she was still weak from her injury and at being pulled out of the regen tank before her healing time was up she was at an even greater disadvantage than normal. At the realization at how weak and tired she must be he rushed over to aid her out of the water.

Bulma watched with wide eyes as Vegeta walked up to her and put his arms under hers and scooped her up into his chest so carefully that he acted as if she would break at any moment. As much as she wanted to protest and tell him that she wasn't weak and could do it by herself, she realized that the words wouldn't spill forth from her mouth because she was in such a bliss filled state at not having to do anymore work, that she didn't even noticed that her body sagged onto Vegeta's as if she was dead and couldn't move anymore.

Bulma felt the vibrations of a deep chuckle emitting from Vegeta's chest as he laughed at her "tired little one?" he whispered against her hair.

Yawning wide Bulma merely nodded her head before her eyes slowly dropped closed in exhaustion from over working her tiny body in the state that it was in.

Vegeta watched with deep fascination as Bulma nuzzled closer to his chest to take in as much warmth from his body heat as she could. Her tail then slithered around his arm, and he heard soft purring noises coming from her mouth as her chest moved in a rhythmic up, down pattern from her deep breathing. *_What are these strange feelings!_* Vegeta thought to himself as he unconsciously brought Bulma into a tighter embrace as if to reassure himself that she was truly there. He then took his hand a ran it threw her soft azure colored hair, he marveled at the color, and light scent of lavender and vanilla that emitted from her exotic mane of hair. He couldn't help but make the simple comparison of silk to her hair but he quickly pulled his hand away as if he got burned and glared down at the small female. *_Emotions are for the weak_* he thought with distaste as he stared at the small half breed *_If that is the case then why do you feel invincible in her presence?_* his mind silently argued back. Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of all the confusing thoughts and emotions, Vegeta shoved his pride to the back of his head as he gently sat down against a rock all the while making sure he didn't disturb Bulma in her slumber. As he shut his eyes to get some rest the last thing his vision encountered was the seven dragonballs lying neatly next to each other only mere inches away from him.

* * *

Gohan couldn't believe the incredible power he now felt surging threw him all because of the Namekian sitting before him "Thank you so much Guru I know this power boost will help our efforts in collecting the dragonballs immensely" Gohan said with a beaming smile on his face.

"It is no problem at all young one, I just wish for my people to stop dying. I know your efforts will not be in vein, I feel an evil amongst your group but its slowly dimming." Guru replied

*_An evil amongst our group? He can't be talking about Vegeta_* Krillen thought to himself "Guru, sir you wouldn't happen to be talking about someone named Vegeta would you?" he asked curiously.

"But of course" Guru replied simply.

"WHAT!" both Krillen and Gohan responded at the same time.

"Bbbbuu-tt there's no way he is on our side" Krillen sputtered out.

"Yeah, he is pure evil!" Gohan shouted.

Guru chuckled amusedly at the two before him "Yes he has done a lot of things most call evil and he has a heart made of ice but he _does_ have a heart and one of you will slowly melt your way into it. Trust me when I say he may always have evil tendencies but he will recognize what is most important in life and push his tendencies aside." Guru said with much wisdom and confidence in his voice.

Krillen just shook his head nonbelieving *_There is no way anyone of us is going to melt Vegeta's 'ice heart'_* Krillen thought to himself.

"Alright Guru, I believe you. You haven't been wrong about anything yet and I feel as if I can trust you." Gohan said "but we must go and find my sister now for Vegeta may not be as evil but there are other beings out there that are. Thank you for everything but we must get going now." Gohan continued as him and Krillen headed towards the door to leave.

* * *

Bulma weakly opened her eyes and brought one of her hands up to rub the sleep out *_man am I sore, and tired! Kami don't even get me started on how bad I smell, and man is Vegeta one comfy pillow. Wait a minute Vegeta, VEGETA!_* she mentally screamed in her head at realizing she was curled up into a comfy ball atop the stoic saiyan prince. *_Oh man he is going to KILL me when he finds out I drooled on him_* she thought nervously while her tailed unconsciously tightened around Vegeta's arm in her nervous state, waking Vegeta without her knowing.

At feeling the tightening of her tail and the waves of nervousness coming off her body Vegeta quickly jumped to his feet into a fighting stance, knocking Bulma off him into a huddled heap on the ground. With a low growl ripping out his throat and crazed eyes from not being fully awake he couldn't help but grow agitated at not only not seeing anyone dangerous around but also at the fact that the ungrateful female before him was in a fit of laughter so intense he saw tears in her eyes. "Girl" he growled "what the hell is so funny" he continued through gritted teeth.

Rolling around on the ground Bulma grabbed her stomach because the cramps from laughing and her injury caused a slight agitation but she couldn't help spill fourth what she was witnessing "Vvv-ee-getaaa hahaha my Kami you look like a crazed animal" she said in between fits of laughter.

Vegeta walked over to river and looked at his reflection. His hair was in a tousled state from sleeping in an odd position; he was still wearing his bloody and ripped clothes from fighting Zarbon, one of his eyes was half open from just waking up and he had a little drool hanging off his chin. He indeed looked like a crazed animal but at realizing how ridiculous he looked he quickly fixed his hair, rubbed the sleep from his eye and whipped the drool off. When he was done he turned around with a slight tint of red on his cheeks "Shut up girl! Tell anyone about this and your dead!" he threatened. This only caused Bulma to start laughing harder.

"Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans are you blushing!" Bulma asked teasingly

"No" he answered quickly which only brought a smirk to her face.

"Right…" she said as she stood up and walked over to the river to get a much need drink.

Vegeta watched her warily before finally turning around to go collect the dragonballs and put them in a good hiding spot until he got all seven. *_Damn girl scarring me half to death thinking someone was getting ready to attack her_* he thought to himself *_wait a minute why should I care if someone attacks her_* he countered angrily.

Bulma watched as Vegeta's face contorted from agitation to anger so she carefully walked up to him not sure of what his mood was now *_my Kami, Vegeta is a weird one_* she thought with a slight chuckle.

Whipping his head Vegeta laughed at the blue haired saiyan who still had a smirk on her face "Girl!" he all but hissed out causing her to get ripped out of her thoughts "we need to go find your weak brother and the bald one"

Bulma glared at him for the insult of her brother but the glare quickly turned into a small childish giggle at hearing his nickname for Krillen "and I presume your nickname for me is little one?" Bulma questioned while raising her brow

Vegeta smirked evilly "Of course it's not!" he said and before she could question him further he said "why it's _GIRL _of course"

"What!" she all but yelled but she quickly sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes in his direction, "fine whatever I don't even care, let's just go find my weak brother and the bald one" she said in a mocking voice while trying to sound like she was him.

Vegeta just ignored her childish antics and picked her up

"Hey what are you doing!" Bulma yelled turning five shades of red.

Vegeta chuckled in amusement at her distress "I know you are still weak and you need to preserve your energy so I'm flying you myself" he stated simply in a voice that left no room for arguments.

Bulma just pouted "fine, get going!" she snapped

Vegeta did just that as he flew into the air at an incredible speed causing Bulma to yelp and quickly wrap both her arms around his neck and her tail tightly around his waist causing Vegeta to snicker in amusement.

* * *

Gohan and Krillen watched carefully from their position outside the cave as a small figure that they recognized as Vegeta approached them.

*_Oh great what does he want_* Krillen thought angrily

But Gohan quickly sighed in relief as he noticed his sister was with him, but that sigh quickly turned to anger as well as he realized something was obviously wrong with Bulma for her to not be flying herself. So as Vegeta landed in front of them with Bulma still in his arms Gohan shot angrily "Vegeta you monster what did you do to my sister!"

But he was greatly shocked when said sister turned around roughly in Vegeta's arms and started walking towards him. She then angrily hit him atop the head.

"Owww Bulma, what the heck was that for!" Gohan whined while rubbing his now aching head.

"Because you idiot, you gave me the wrong coordinates for the fucking dragonball which lead me to get into a ton of shit, and if Vegeta wouldn't have been there I would have died. So apologize to him now!" she spat with venom in her voice

Cowering in fear Gohan quickly looked up into Vegeta face only to see him trying to hold back a laugh at Bulma's outburst. "Fine, I'm sorry" he said looking at Bulma.

"Don't apologize to me you buffoon. Apologize to Vegeta!" she all but yelled causing Vegeta to finally bust forth in laughter and Krillen to stare wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Sorry Vegeta" Gohan said through gritted teeth.

"Better!" Bulma said "now the dragonballs where are they?"

"We left them back at Gurus why?" Krillen questioned

"Because baldy we need them to grant our wish" Vegeta spat as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I don't take orders from you" Krillen shot back

"Fine then chrome dome take me to the dragonballs!" Bulma said angrily only causing Krillen to flinch at his new 'nickname' and Vegeta to start laughing again.

"Geees Bulma, take it easy" Gohan said we will take you to Guru and he can you give you the power boost too.

"Whatever" she mumbled

Krillen then walked up to her in an attempt to pick her up and fly her there because he assumed that she didn't want Vegeta touching her again. But at the low growl sent his way from Vegeta and the slight glare form Bulma he quickly changed his mind. "Uhh so you two can just follow me and Gohan then" he said slightly scared at not only Vegeta but Bulma's new attitude.

Vegeta just grunted and picked Bulma up, who again wrapped her arms and tail around him. He then jumped up into the air and started following the two guys.

"Little one, remind me to kill them after I have defeated Frieza" he said loud enough for only her to hear.

"Gladly" was the only thing he heard from her mouth causing him to smirk *_I think I'll keep you around for a while little one_* were Vegeta's last thoughts as they blasted off into the air.

**Vegeta says you better post more REVIEWS if you want the next chapter :)**


	11. The Ginyu who?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and in case nobody knows there is a petition going around because fan fiction is deleting practically everyone's stories because they are "inappropriate" so if you havent signed it please sign it! the link is on**** DarkHeartInTheSky's profile!**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_**Chpater Eleven**_

We had finally arrived to "Guru's" place and the second we did the bald one snatched the girl out of my arms nearly getting his head ripped off in the process. He quickly apologized saying they had to hurry and get the female her blasted boost in power because she was still weak from the earlier incidents. So I watched casually from the side lines leaning against the wall with my arms crossed securely around my chest, to any onlooker I appeared indifferent and slightly relaxed. When in all honesty my guard was up even higher and I had a pointed glare of mistrust beaming straight into the eyes of the huge Namekian who now had his very large hand hovering above Bulma's head. *_If even hurts a single hair on her head I swear I will whip out what is left of his race faster than he can say Namek_* Vegeta thought angrily while glaring daggers in the general direction of anyone who dared to look at him.

Guru chuckled lightly when he looked out of the corner of his eyes only to see Vegeta giving him a look of pure and unadulterated hate. *_The young girl has no idea of the power she holds over the young Saiyan Prince_* he thought while turning his eyes back to the direction of the female demi-saiyan.

Bulma watched with fascination as the large green Namekian looked from Vegeta to back to her, and she couldn't help but lightly chuckle as she realized that everyone in the room even Piccolos look alike Nail, all shook with fear at the feral and crazed look that Vegeta was giving. Her tail uncoiled from around her waist and started wagging back and forth in excitement.

Vegeta's heated glares stopped the second he noticed Bulma's tail unravel from around her waist. He watched as it moved back and forth in a motion that could only be described as amusement. His eyes then went from her tail to her face only to see her smirking at him. It was then that he noticed she wasn't the only one looking at him; his checks quickly turned a bright color of red before he snarled out "what are you all fucking looking at!"

Krillen and Gohan quickly mumbled a sorry, while Guru just shook his head in amusement "nothing young warrior, now everyone let's get back to what is at hand"

Bulma nodded excitedly while watching Guru's hand quickly descend to her head. The moment that he made contact a startled gasp escaped from her mouth and she noticed Vegeta looked ready to kill, she gave him an angry glare promising him pain if he even took another step closer to her. She watched as he angrily agreed and stepped back into the shadows of the room, she noticed that the shadows appeared to be attracted to him, almost as if where ever he goes they followed. But she then shook her head realizing that her thoughts once again went to the stoic prince. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately and she couldn't help but noticed that she seemed to also be trying to make the prince like her and that she even stuck up for him. Images of yelling at her own flesh and blood brother popped into her mind and she realized that she has been subconsciously trying please Vegeta from the moment she saw him on Namek. Shaking her head in disbelief she quickly looked back at Guru.

"Now Bulma I need you to clear your mind of everything and just concentrate on the energy within" Guru said while looking down at the crown of her blue head.

Bulma nodded her head and silently cleared her mind of everything besides the surging power she now felt within herself. She concentrated harder and felt the power get stronger and stronger; it wasn't until she heard the startled gasp of Krillen and Gohan that she opened her eyes. Upon opening them she noticed that her Ki was surging all around her and her indigo aura was flashing bright and wisps of her energy was flicking out in every which way. She looked down at her hands in pure wonderment of the new power surging in her body; she formed her small hands into two fists and actually laughed out loud at the amazing feeling running through her veins.

"You have a lot of untapped strength young one" Guru commented wisely while bringing forth as much energy as her tiny little body would allow at the moment.

Vegeta lost his stance of being on guard as his arms fell to his side and his mouth slightly sagged open in bewilderment at the giant increase in her strength. And at the looks that weakling boy and the bold one were giving her he realized that even they were surprised at the amount of power she was now showing. At the sound of Bulma's laugh Vegeta eyes soften slightly and a look akin to respect and proudness shown forth. He didn't know when or how but the young warrior somehow slithered into his heart and he found himself to be caring for her. It may have been only a little but still the fact that he felt something for someone other than himself came to him as a shock. But as he watched her blue eyes now filled with mischief look in his direction almost in a questioning gaze of if he was happy with her new increase of power, he knew that no matter what he wouldn't let anything ever happen to her. And when she smiled huge at him in response to him nodding his head to her silent question he couldn't help but silently wish that he was the only one to ever be on the receiving end of her happiness, anger, sadness, and any other emotion to fly through her. He wanted her to always look at him with the respect shining through her eyes now and he wanted her to turn to him when she was in trouble or ever needed anything. The powerful surge of emotions and feeling that flew through him at this moment made him realize that this small girl was slowly wrapping him around her little finger, but he would not ever allow her to know this so he quickly turned his face back into his normal scowl and pretend to not be paying attention.

Bulma watched as Vegeta face showed many different emotions but then quickly turned back into his scowl, it happened so fast that if she wouldn't have noticed it in the first place she probably would have believed that she was imagining it. But she quickly forgot about Vegeta and turned back to Guru with another giant smile on her face that unknowingly to her made Vegeta flinch slightly in annoyance. "Thank you so much Guru!" She shouted in glee while jumping up and down in amazement of her new power.

The giant Namekian chuckled lightly "Your very welcome young one, use your new power wisely" he advised right before his head quickly shot in the direction of the sky. And moments later found Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, and Krillen all looking the direction of the sky as well as they felt five massive power energies heading straight for Namek's atmosphere.

Vegeta face quickly morphed into one of recognition as he slowly turned his head in the direction of everyone else. "It's the Ginyu force" he stated as if it wasn't a big deal.

"The what!" Bulma asked while looking at Vegeta in a questioning manner.

Gohan and Krillen started nodding their head in retaliation to what Bulma said and wanting to know who exactly they are.

Vegeta sighed in agitation before answer in his gruff voice "They are five of Frieza's most powerful assassins trained to take out whoever he orders and in our case I believe it to be the four of us."

"Well then when need to get the dragonballs and quickly make our wish" Krillen said with a slight quiver to his voice.

Vegeta then snarled out "You mean I need to hurry and make MY wish because there is no way I'm allowing you two to make your wish!" *_Wait a minute you two, when did I start counting the girl to be on my side_* he thought agitated. Luckily for him though no one noticed his slip up, that is except for Bulma of course.

*_I mean I don't really care who gets the wish, but I do want Piccolo to be wished back. Not just because of the fact that he was my master but also because I cared for him, also we need the dragonballs back on earth to come back._* she thought with determination.

"Vegeta you can't use the dragonballs on Namek, we need them more then you do" Bulma said calmly while looking into his now emotionless eyes that made her flinch slightly.

Vegeta stood staring with pure hatred at the one person in the room that he thought was on his side. Growling low in his throat in not only anger but betrayal he snapped in her direction "Nothing is more important than me getting revenge on Frieza, I would have figured you to know that little one"

Bulma stood stock still as his words literally numbed her to the spot. She not only heard the betrayal in his voice but she felt it too causing her eyes to start watering up. Her shoulder slumped and she looked at the ground in defeat, but then she realized she was doing it again she was trying to please Vegeta. *_Well no more, this is more important than his need for revenge_* so with that thought she straightened her back and quickly willed the tears in her eyes back "No Vegeta that is not true we need to wish Piccolo back so that the dragonballs on earth return. I understand that you need to best Frieza but we need to do what is right. Just use the dragonballs on earth to make your wish after we revive Piccolo." She said in cold voice devoid of emotion.

Vegeta snarled out in confusion and hate at her response *_why is she being so unreasonable*_ he thought to himself. "You know I can't do that girl your kind the _**humans **_would not allow it"

Bulma flinched inwardly at his insult of calling her kind human. He has to her on more than one account that she was more saiyan than human and she knew that it was the closest thing to complement that Vegeta would give. So him calling her kind human made her slightly hurt and angry but before she could saying anything else she heard Dende clear his throat in the back of the room causing both Vegeta and Bulma's head to whip in his direction with a look of hate and impatiens on their face.

"What!" they both snarled out at the same time baring their fangs.

Dende flinched back in fear and said with a quiver in his voice "our dragonballs on Namek grant three wishes"

"They what?" Bulma said uncertainly with digging a finger in hear in an attempt to clear it because she thought she heard him incorrectly.

"Are you stupid girl, he said they grant three wishes. Which means you three are lucky" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma glared in his direction "You mean you're lucky because either way we were going to get OUR wish" she said emphasizing the 'our' so he knew she no longer considered him apart of the group.

"ummm guys let's just not argue anymore everything works out perfectly let's just go get the other balls now" Gohan said hesitantly.

"Whatever" Vegeta grumbled while flying out of Guru's hut uncaring if they were following or not.

Bulma, Gohan and Krillen followed Vegeta hastily as he flew off after the dragonballs.

"Bulma are you uhh okay?" Krillen asked

"Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine! As a matter of fact I'm fucking great!" Bulma snapped back causing not only Krillen to flinch but Gohan as well.

Vegeta couldn't help but hold back a laugh at hearing the girl's outburst. It was obvious she was hurt and upset by his actions but kami damn it he was mad too so with that he flew off even faster, but it seemed with Bulma's new power boost she didn't have any trouble at all keeping up with him.

So before they knew it they were back at the spot where Vegeta hid the balls but as they got there Vegeta noticed the Ginyu force was headed straight for their direction. "Well this is just fucking great" Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

Bulma refusing to speak to him just grunted and turned around ignoring him earning herself a glare.

"What's wrong" Gohan asked worriedly

"Don't you feel the energy sources headed our way" Bulma sneered taking her anger out on her brother.

Scratching his head in confusion of his sister anger at him Gohan just replied "Oh yeah" but as the words left his mouth the entire squad of the Ginyu force landed right in front of them with but one dragonball behind them.

"Shit" Bulma muttered

"Hurry, destroy the dragonball!" Vegeta yelled frantically at Krillen. He watched as Ginyu laughed at Krillen's pitiful attempt to destroy the ball so on instinct Vegeta quickly grabbed the ball and chucked it as hard as he could in the opposite direction of the Ginyu force.

Bulma watched as Vegeta threw the ball and then a blue blur went flying after it faster than her eyes could keep up with, but before she knew it he was back with the dragonball in his hand.

"What how, how did you that!" Bulma yelled angrily.

"It's what we do beautiful" a red skinned man answered in an Australian accent "so lovely what's your name?" he continue while winking in her direction

*_Ewww is this thing hitting on me, he is like twice my age!_* Bulma thought disgustedly

Vegeta felt anger hit him in Waves as the red skinned man known as Jeice looked at Bulma in a suggestive manner. "That's none of your fucking business!" Vegeta bellowed before Bulma even had the chance to answer.

**You know the drill guys REVIEW and I'm hoping to get at least 10 if you want the next chapter.**


	12. Bulma's Rage

A/N:** Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I have been super busy and I had a slight case of writers block for this chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it, and thanks again for all the reviews it's greatly appreciated ;) **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter Twelve _

*_I am going to tear this mother fuckers face off, then I'm going to slowly rip off each limb on his body until he begs me to stop_* Vegeta thought with a sadistic smirk on his face as he looked into the face of Jeice.

"Well, well, well look at what we got hear boys, looks like big bad Vegeta over here has a soft spot for the little blue haired weakling" Jeice taunted while smirking in defiance at Vegeta.

"HEY! I am NOT a weakling bub, and if you wish me to prove it I'll gladly smash that ugly face of yours with my fist!" Bulma all but yelled out in anger.

Vegeta, still in his fit of rage cracked a small smile at her outburst "that's something I'd enjoy watching"

Gohan and Krillen stood by and watched as Bulma glared daggers at every one her fierce blue eyes landed on.

"Well gentlemen as much fun as this is I have to go give Lord Frieza the dragonballs. So please excuse me." Ginyu said in a mockingly sweet voice.

Everyone on his squad quickly nodded their head in understanding of what their captain said.

"Ohhh, and men do take care of this mess. I don't want to see a single survivor when I get back" he added in as he started to float up and fly in the direction of Frieza's ship.

Vegeta was fuming as he watched Ginyu fly away and his men start to form a circle, and his anger only grew as he watched them talk and argue over who gets to kill who. It wasn't until they started to do rock, paper, scissors that he yelled out angrily and bitterly "Just shut the fuck up and fight us already!"

Every member of the squad whipped their head in the direction of Vegeta's voice but it was the small green one that put a sinister smirk on his face while staring at Gohan and Krillen.

"Well boys it looks like it's your lucky day, you get to fight me and let me tell you I have some pretty clever tricks up my sleeve" the little green one with four eyes said.

"Were not scared, show us what you got!" Gohan taunted

"Yeah!" Krillen yelled agreeing with Gohan.

Bulma though was glaring viciously back and forth between each person on the force while she intensely studied them for any weaknesses. She eyed up the little green one she overheard being called Guldo and couldn't help but feel that even though he was the weakest that he was hiding something.

"Guys I don't feel right about this one, just be careful he is hiding something" she warned Gohan and Krillen while narrowing her eyes in the direction of the green one.

"You sure are a smart girl" Guldo taunted "maybe I should be fighting you instead, seems like I'd get more of a fun fight out of you" he continued trying to goad Bulma on

*_Nice try idiot but that's not going to work I have more self-control then that ass hole_* Bulma thought angrily while never leaving her penetrating stare from Guldo's eyes.

But of course Krillen and Gohan didn't have as much control as here for their faces light up bright red in anger at being considered weaker than Bulma. In an anger filled rage they both charged the green one and right before they were about to attack him he was suddenly gone from out of nowhere, only to be found standing on the other side of the battle field.

"How did he do that!" Gohan shouted exasperated

"You fool, he may be the weakest but Guldo can stop time by holding his breath" Vegeta said as if his disappearance was easily explained.

"hmmm well that makes this situation easier and his weakness is right on the table" Bulma muttered silently to herself

But Vegeta heard her every word "What do you mean girl, any attack you throw at him will just be stopped when he holds his breath and freezes time" Vegeta said looking down at her for an answer.

"Just wait you will see" she answered with a evil grin and a twinkle in her eye.

Gohan and Krillen, who hadn't heard a word of their conversation besides Vegeta's statement of him being able to stop time, thought that it would be smart to try and attack him by rushing at him.

"What are those idiots doing I told them he stops time. Rushing will do nothing" Vegeta said slightly irritated.

"Who cares what they do they are tiring him out and he can only hold his breath for so long, when he least expects it I will fly in for the kill" Bulma said so casually that Vegeta's mouth gaped open in surprise.

*_She thinks so little about taking another's life, she is so unlike the other two_* Vegeta thought while staring fondly at Bulma.

Bulma watched Guldo intensely searching for a pattern in his movements when he stops time and it became very clear to her that his method was to just run away as far as he could before he needed to breathe again. So when Gohan rushed him on one side and Krillen the other Bulma took this moment to quickly phase out and reappear where she assumed Guldo would go. As she did this she noticed that she was correct on his movements and as the flow of time started again she grinned evilly into the shocked and scared face of Guldo who was only a mere inch away. Bulma roughly grabbed him by throat and started to squeeze tightly blocking off his air supply.

Guldo clawed at her hand quickly in an attempt to escape but as his face starts to turn different shades of blue he quickly realizes that he is about to die.

Bulma chuckled out loud at his horror filled face while squeezing a little tighter. "Go on use your freeze time attack, I promise not to catch you as fast this time" she taunts while she throws him to the ground roughly.

Guldo quickly scrambles to his feet and glares at Bulma "you little bitch you will pay for that"

But before he could even do anything else Bulma quickly flew at him full force taking him by surprise and punching him in the face causing him to fly backwards and land roughly on his back. He didn't even have time to get up because Bulma was already standing above him with her booted foot smashed heavily into his throat. Glaring viciously and baring her fangs she can't stop the menacing growl that rips threw her throat. Guldo visibly shakes at the sight of the angry demi saiyan above him, with her crazed eyes and barred fangs she is sight to see and as he attempts to move her foot off of him it only angers her more causing her push her foot down harder.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" she hissed between clenched teeth. She starts to lift her foot off of his throat only to bring it back down roughly onto his chest where she hears a loud snapping noise causing Guldo to cry out into pain.

Gohan quickly rushes to his sisters side "Bulma, stop you're going to kill him!" he cries out alarmed

"Good" she answers in a deadly calm voice that sends chills up Gohan's spin.

"Bulma, what's wrong with you" he whispers scared

Vegeta, Krillen and the rest of the Ginyu force stand on the sidelines watching the display before them in shock.

Turning her head quickly in the direction of her brother's voice she glares angrily as her nostrils flare out in rage. "Nothing is wrong with me Gohan!"

"Bulma, listen to yourself, look at what you're doing. You're torturing him for kami's sake" Gohan says slightly scared

"Torturing him? I'm not torturing him Gohan. You want to see torture then I'll show you" she replies with a sinister smirk as she again lifts her foot only to bring it down now on Guldo's arm instantly shattering the bone causing him to cry out in pain.

"Little one that's enough" Vegeta says softly while staring at Bulma. *_I know what it's like to be out of control at that age, and I wont allow her to have the blood of another on her hands._* Vegeta thinks to himself while staring intently at the blue haired saiyan.

At hearing his voice Bulma's body instantly becomes less tense. Turning to face him she sees the understanding in his eyes, understanding of what she isn't quite sure but none the less she is glad it's there. Shaking her head as if to get out of a trance, her eyes slowly start to look less crazed and her tail that was lashing back and forth now hangs slack in a relaxing manner. Lifting her foot slowly off of Guldo's arm she starts to step backwards but not before Vegeta sends a Ki blast at Guldo decapitating him.

"Vegeta, what was that for!" Gohan and Krillen yell at the same time.

"Either way he had to die" he answers dryly while walking up to Bulma. He sees the slightly bewildered expression in her eyes at what she was just doing. "Little one, this is very common in young saiyans you're going through puberty and it causes mood swings, your blood lust is increasing as well as your thirst for a fight. Do not be alarmed it will go away in due time and you will be able to control it as you get older.

Throwing herself into Vegeta's body she quickly wraps her arms around his waist in a tight embrace, nuzzling her head into his stomach, she breathes in his scent causing her to calm down immediately.

Staring down in surprise Vegeta slowly wraps his tail around her waist in reassurance.

"Why isn't Gohan like this" she asks defeated.

"I think the females mature faster than the males causing them to hit puberty faster, I'm not really sure though because my planet was destroyed and I never really got to know any female saiyans" he answers honestly

Snuggling into him more she whispers so only he can hear "Vegeta please don't leave me, i dont understand why im so angry and it scares me"

Gasping at her he finds himself wanting to be there for her and not let her down. That foreign feeling in the pit of his stomach comes back with a vengeance and before he even has time to think of an answer the words are already coming out of his mouth "never, little one"

**DUN DUN DUN! What's going on with Bulma and what does the Ginyu force have to say about Guldo getting killed. Till next time! Also I don't know why but I really like the fact that Bulma has evil tendencies and a sadistic side to her, I think it lets Vegeta relate to her more. Also I just love a good story with a badass Bulma in it. Anyway I'm rambling so please REVIEW!**


	13. I thought you died!

**A/N: I feel I need to make something clear to my readers because I have been getting a lot of questions about the age difference, and while I don't want to give the story away I will tell you that the age difference will be dealt with. Vegeta definitely has NO romantic or sexual feelings for Bulma. That is indeed creepy and I don't intend to have weird sexual scenes between the two now. Vegeta is feeling protective of Bulma in an older brother type of way, and Bulma may start to have a crush on him at an early age but it's very common for little girls to have crushes on older people. I can tell you for a fact that later in the story Vegeta will be leaving for some time and when he comes back Bulma isn't going to be the same little girl that he knows and that's when the feelings will start to rise. As I have said this is going to be my own twist on the DBZ series so things may happen later then they do in the actual show. Don't expect the androids within three years after Namek because Bulma would still be too young to have a son coming from the future. That is all I'm going to say for now, you're just going to have to keep reading to find out more. But like I said this is not going to be some creepy story with Vegeta having sex with a little kid, so don't worry about it. :)**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**OMG CHAPTER 13 on Friday the 13th :)**

_Chapter 13_

One minute Vegeta was helping me through my struggling whirlwind of emotions and next he is being roughly slammed out of my embrace into a giant rock. I gape in anger and horror as the biggest and what appears to be the dumbest of the group attacks Vegeta without a care in the world. But I can't help but smile in adoration as Vegeta pulls himself up and out of the rubble and without a second thought charges the giant one with red hair full force. I watch as he sends a barrage of attacks in his general direction. From my point of view it looks like Vegeta has the upper hand as he mercilessly attacks the dumb giant. I can't help the loud cheer that escapes from my mouth as I watch Vegeta summon up one of the biggest Ki blasts I have ever seen and send it barreling into the giants body causing him to fly backwards. But even though the giant doesn't appear to be getting up very soon, I'm still on edge because I know his power level is not only stronger than mine. But Vegeta's as well and that's what concerns me the most.

"Is he dead?" Gohan asks attentively

"No, and attack like that is hardly a scratch to Racoome" Vegeta answers while never removing his eyes from Racoome's prone body.

I notice that Krillen is eerily silent the entire time as if he knows something we don't. But as I see the slight shaking of his body I know he is only silent because he is scared and trying not to show it. But my eyes quickly divert back to Racoome's body as I hear him start to stand up from the rubble. He quickly whips off the rocks and dirt that has smeared onto his body and now tattered outfit. Smiling in our direction I noticed the idiot has lost more than one tooth in his exchange of blows between him and Vegeta and I can't help but notice the slight twitch in the corner of Vegeta's mouth indicating that he is enjoying the tattered sight of Racoome.

"Had enough?" Vegeta taunts while staring with deadly eyes at Racoome.

Laughing loudly in an annoying manner Racoome replies "You wish weakling"

Growling loudly Vegeta charges at Racoome again but this time the tides don't appear to be in his favor. Racoome quickly dodges Vegeta while bring both fists down roughly into Vegeta back causing him to cry out in unexpected pain.

Gohan and Krillen quickly grabbed both of Bulma's arms to hold her back from interfering. But it looked like she was back to her crazed state of mind.

"Do you think its anger that triggers her spouts of rage?" Krillen asked while struggling to hold Bulma in place.

"It appears so" Gohan answered while grunting from the force of holding his sister down.

Jeice and Burter who are casually watching the fight from the other side of the battle field can't help but laugh at Vegeta's pathetic attempts to overthrow Racoome, and Bulma's constant thrashing and growling only adds fuel to the flame causing them to get even more amusement out of this situation.

It wasn't until Vegeta was thrown to the ground roughly and didn't get back up that Gohan let go of Bulma and charged at Racoome with her.

But it was pointless even when Krillen started to help them it wasn't enough. Racoome was just too much for them to handle and as Bulma stood there panting out of breath she couldn't help but think that things were just as bad when Vegeta and Nappa appeared on earth, and with the thought of Vegeta she quickly glanced over in the direction of his body only to see that he was starting to stand up on shaky legs. A small smile started to spread across her face as she watched her comrade get onto his feet as if nothing was wrong, she watched as his eyes slowly traveled over to her direction. When he caught eyes with her she noticed the faintest of smirks appearing but his face quickly changed to panicked causes Bulma to quickly turn her head in the other direction where she was met fist to face. Racoome's hit came as such a shock and surprise that it made fly back even farther than normal. Her already tired and sore body hit the ground so hard she thought that her heart stopped for a minute. She didn't even have time to get up before Racoome's booted foot was on her throat like she had hers on Guldo not to long ago.

"How does it feel you little brat" Racoome said while laughing in her face.

Bulma was gasping for air and clawing at his boot in a failed attempt to get him off of her. Her attempts only further amused Racoome causing him to remove his foot from her throat and forcefully kick her in the ribs.

All coherent thought left Bulma's brain as the wind was knocked out of her. She felt every rib in her body break and a couple even shatter. She noticed that her throat though was what hurt the most and she couldn't understand why. That is until she realized she was screaming bloody murder. When she finally stopped yelling she felt blood come running out of her mouth and heavy coughs racking her body. Her vision started to blur and the last thing she saw before passing out was an enraged Vegeta with equally enraged Goku trailing after Racoome.

*_Wait a minute Goku, DAD!_ * Bulma thought frantically while shooting her eyes open in an attempt to stay awake. She searched frantically for where they were fighting and watched as Vegeta was swatted away and roughly slammed into the ground once more. Her vision started to slowly get blurry again and the last thought in head before she passed out was *_what happened to Gohan and Krillen, and when did father get here_*

* * *

It was bright, too bright, in fact it was so bright she had to close her eyes and throw her arm over them in an attempt to block out the sun. She noticed right away that her body was sore but it no longer felt painful to move. She had a terrible headache and her ears ringing but…she was alive and that's all that mattered at the moment.

*_The last thing I remember seeing is father and Vegeta, oh god are they okay!_*

Saying fuck it to the sun Bulma quickly sat up and opened her eyes only to see her dad standing directly above her with a bright smile while Vegeta, Krillen and Gohan stood standing some feet away. She noticed though that everyone appeared to be watching her.

"Are you okay Bulma?" Goku asked sweetly and concerned

"Yes" Bulma croaked out sounding terrible and totally unconvincing of being okay.

Goku scrunched his eyebrows together in concern while shaking his head. He then quickly scooped Bulma up into his arms and from there nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck.

"Bulma I thought I had lost you, when I finally got to you guys you were in such terrible shape and that scream oh god that scream" Goku said softly while holding his daughter tightly to his chest.

Bulma felt the shaking in her father's body and it brought a smile to her face knowing that he cared for her so deeply.

"Wait a minute what happen to everyone Racoome, Jeice and Burter" Bulma asked while searching frantically for them.

"Do not worry about them me and Vegeta have taken care of it although the red one has run to fetch his Captain. They should be back any minute." Goku answered

"What happened to me" Bulma asked as Goku put her back on her own two feet.

"Bulma I thought you died" Gohan answered the question no one wanted to say.

"Oh" she said shocked looking into the faces of everyone and seeing the fear they had, even Vegeta's face was strained and he looked upset but he also looked angry and confused. Walking up to Vegeta Bulma quickly wrapped her arms and tail around his leg.

"Thank you Vegeta, I'm….I'm sorry I couldn't defeat him for you" she said defeated with tears prickling her eyes.

"Little one" Vegeta started softly feeling his heart quench at her words "it is not your fault I was not strong enough" he finished begrudgingly

Goku watched on with a shocked expression as his face and when he turned to look at Krillen and Gohan he was greeted with a shrug of the shoulders from both. Shaking his head he couldn't help but smile and think of the irony of those two becoming close. He knew from the very first time he met Vegeta that he was just as stubborn and pig headed as his daughter, so it only makes sense that they would tolerate each other's presence.

But the moment was quickly ruined as Jeice and Captain Ginyu landed quickly in front of them with a look of annoyance and hate in their eyes.

"Guys I want you to leave and go somewhere safe, this fight is between me and them." Goku said sternly while staring at both Jeice and Ginyu.

"Kakarot who gave you permission to start barking orders to me, I'm the prince of all saiyans and I take orders from NO ONE!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"Vegeta, please get my kids out of here. Don't you think they have been hurt enough" Goku says back while staring directly at Bulma on purpose knowing that it was going to be the only Vegeta would listen to him.

Vegeta glanced down at Bulma who was still holding onto his leg as if her life depended on it. Sighing loudly he shook his head unbelieving before answering "just this once Kakarot, and you better not fuck up. I don't feel like cleaning up your mess" and with that Vegeta, Bulma, Krillen and Gohan all flew off leaving Goku alone with the two enemies.

"Where are you taking us" Gohan asked Vegeta curiously

"Frieza's ship" he answered quickly

"What why, that's a death trap!" Krillen yelled

"Frieza isn't at his ship I can feel his energy and it's halfway across the planet. The highest power level that is guarding the ship is weak enough that even you can defeat it baldy" Vegeta sneered in Krillen's direction as if he was stupid.

"Then that means that the dragonballs are there unguarded as well" Bulma yelled out

"Very good little one" Vegeta said fondly while picking up speed to get there faster.

**Well that's, that for now. Hope you enjoyed and that I cleared up the whole age thing for now. Anyway keep reading and please REVIEW! It motivates me to keep going! :)**


	14. IMPOSTER!

**A/N: Well here is chapter 14, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**And here are the ages in case you guys forgot **

**Vegeta:18**

**Bulma and Gohan:9**

**Goku:29**

**Chi-Chi:30**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

_Chapter 14_

Gohan couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice while eagerly asking Bulma if she could help him dig up the dragonballs.

"I don't really feel like it Gohan, go ask Krillen or something" Bulma said while eyeing Frieza's spaceship with great fascination.

Vegeta watched as Krillen walked up to Bulma and whispered something in her ear causing her sweet laughter to fill the land. He felt a slight twitch in his eye at the display between the two friends and it only reminded him how alone he truly was now that he killed Nappa.

"Vegeta" Bulma said kindly while staring up at him with her big blue innocent eyes

Thoroughly snapped out of his mussing Vegeta looked down at the one creature he considered tolerable in his life "What is it girl" he said harsher then he meant

Turning a slight shade of red Bulma found herself to be too embarrassed to start a conversation with the stoic saiyan after the way she acted on the battlefield not too long ago "ummm uhh I was just wondering if you could maybe givemeatouroftheship" she finished quickly while staring down at the ground.

Vegeta gently lifted her chin so that she was looking him the eyes. He quickly softened his look once he saw her flamed cheeks "What was that you said little one" he asked with a slight chuckle to help soften the mood.

Feeling more confident about his answer Bulma began to repeat herself but before she could get the whole sentence out of her mouth her father landed roughly to the side of them with Jeice not far behind.

Both Bulma and Vegeta looked at him with guarded expressions as he walked over towards them.

"Daddy!" Gohan shouted just as he lifted the last dragonball out of the ground

"Um uh why hello there my uhh son?" Goku answered awkwardly with a laughing Jeice next to him.

"Hey Goku it's good to see you man, but why did you bring that red guy with you. I though he was sort of the enemy" Krillen said with a nervous laugh.

"Ohh you mean Jeice here, well he has decided to join our cause in conquering Frieza and making sure we eradicate him from this life." Goku answered smartly

Gohan ran up to Goku and attached himself to his leg "that's great, I'm glad he is here to help" he said with a beaming smiling.

Bulma took a quick glance at Vegeta and noticed that he was tense and in a semi fighting position.

*_Something is really wrong here_* Bulma thought and things only got weirder as an injured Captain Ginyu landed down next to Krillen.

Krillen quickly got into a fighting position

"No wait it's me don't attack" Ginyu said quickly to Krillen causing him to stop quickly and scratch the back of his head in confusion.

It was then that Bulma noticed "Goku" was wearing a scouter. Something she knew was only used to detect Ki and her father wouldn't have any use of one, then she noticed how comfortable Jeice seemed to act around him when only ten minutes ago they were at each other's throats fighting. Lastly she recalled the last thing her "father" said to them about eradicating Frieza.

"GOHAN GET AWAY FROM HIM THAT'S NOT OUR DAD!" Bulma yelled quickly

"What are you talking about Bulma, of course it's your dad" Krillen piped up.

"Yeah Bulma what are _you_ talking about" Goku sneered in her direction causing Bulma's eyes to slit in anger

Without hesitation Bulma flew at the supposed Goku and hit him full force with a technique she knew her father could block effortlessly. But as planned this Goku was tricked and Bulma effectively was able to smash her fist into his face and land a hard kick to his ribs.

"BULMA, what do you think you're doing" Gohan shouted

"That's not our father" she answered dryly

And before Gohan could argue her further Vegeta began speaking.

"She is right; Kakarot would not wear that ridiculous scouter. Jeice would never in his right mind join anyone against Frieza, and I'm pretty sure Kakarot doesn't even know what the word eradicate means." He said with a frown on his face

"Hey! I do too know what err-ada-rdakate means!" the injured Ginyu yelled.

"What the heck you're not Goku why would you get offended" Krillen said confused

"Because Krillen the real Ginyu must have done something and switched bodies" Bulma said with a thoughtful look on her face.

*_It never fails to surprise me just how smart she is_* Vegeta thought while looking fondly at Bulma who was still standing with her fist in the air from hitting Ginyu

"Hey you little brat, I mean uh sweetie why would you hit daddy like that" Imposter Goku said

"You are not my father and if you were why didn't you block that move!" Bulma yelled angrily

"Because I'm still injuried from my fight with GoGinyu" He responded dryly

"You idiot you think I didn't notice you almost say Goku, god how stupid do you take me for!" Bulma yelled as she charged full force towards the fake Goku to knock him down again.

As Imposter Goku fell to the ground again Bulma couldn't help but smirk *_he truly is weak from the fight_* she thought mentally with a smirk on her face but her smirk was quickly replaced with disbelief as the most astounding events transpired right before her eyes quicker then she thought possible. She watched as imposter Goku tried to switch bodies with Vegeta and in his attempt imposter Ginyu (aka the real Goku) jumped in the way causing the fake Goku to now be the real Goku. (God this was extremely hard to try and make sense of lol)

Bulma rubbed her eyes in an attempt to make what just happened make sense.

"So Goku is Goku now?" Krillen asked while looking extremely confused.

"Yes he is" Vegeta yelled out right before he attacked Ginyu, and just as Ginyu attempted to pull his body change technique again Goku threw a nearby frog in the way causing Ginyu to now become a frog.

"Guys hurry we have to help dad" Gohan yelled out causing everyone's attention to turn towards Goku.

"There are regen tanks on Frieza ship, hurry and bring him so we can get him healed before Frieza returns" Vegeta said while walking towards the entrance of the ship.

* * *

It was sometime later after they got Goku into the regen tank. Bulma wasn't sure how much later because she had been transfixed on the machine her father was now floating in. Just seeing all the gadgets and gizmos on the ship had her in a wonderland, she couldn't wrap her mind around how unique all the foreign technology was and she was determined to figure out how to recreate all of it.

Vegeta watched out of the corner of his eyes as Krillen and Gohan tossed and turned the new armor he had given them, with a roll of his eyes he turned his stare to the other side of the room to watch Bulma mess around with the machines.

"Didn't get a good enough look at that thing earlier when you were floating inside of it?" Vegeta asked with a slight smile on his face.

Turning her in the direction of his voice Bulma couldn't help the beaming smile that came on her face. "Well actually no, in case you forgot my time wasn't up when I was so rudely yanked out" she replied with a mock pout

Laughing a throaty chuckle that could melt anyone's heart Vegeta said "Oh yes how could I have forgotten, such carelessness of me to rudely snatch you out. Next time I'll just allow that creature to dissect you" he replied while lifting one eyebrow up as if to say what-do-you-have-to-say-that.

Bulma merely gaped at him before turning around to finish her inspection of the machine

*_Ahh so she is ignoring me is she, well we will see about that_* Vegeta thought with a mischief twinkle in his eye

"Girl where ever did you find such lovely battle clothes to wear, they almost seem fitting for a prince" He asked mockingly already knowing it was the shirt he left over her naked body.

Blushing profusely it was after his comment that Bulma realized she was still wearing the borrowed shirt now turned outfit from Vegeta. "Well uhh you see some barbaric monster draped it across me some time ago and I found the material to be quite useful so I decided to keep it. Do you have a problem with that _Prince_ Vegeta" Bulma said sweetly with a fake smile plastered to her face.

Vegeta started laughing again and when Bulma realized that he was just joking she started to laugh with him.

"Say Vegeta can I ask you something?" Bulma asked nervously as their laughing died down. Vegeta just grunted and she took that as a yes.

"What was it like on Planet Vegeta?" she continued while looking down and twiddling with her thumbs.

Vegeta was completely knocked off guard by her question and slightly angered because the fact of the matter was he honestly couldn't remember much of his planet and that thought sadden him.

"It was a dessert planet full of powerful warriors, the sky was red and the grass was blue. We had three sun's and two moons, it only rained once every five months and we had the most delectable fruit." He said trying to recall as much information about the planet as he could.

Bulma shocked that he actually answered her couldn't help but smile as she heard the admiration for his planet in his voice. "You miss it" it wasn't a question but more of a statement and Vegeta found himself nodding his head in silent agreement.

"Yes little one, I do." He replied quietly

Bulma couldn't help it, her body flung its self into him before she even had time to process what she was doing.

Vegeta sat stock still shocked to the bone that blue haired saiyan was now suddenly in his lap silently crying as she held onto him for dear life. It wasn't until he felt her tail snake around his waist in silent comfort that he allowed himself to bring both arms around her and crush her tiny body into his in an attempt to feel reassured.

"Why are you crying little one?" Vegeta asked softly

"Oh Vegeta" Bulma moaned through hiccups "I'm so sorry, that should have never happened to you. You deserve to be the king you were meant to be, and I hope you get your wish and destroy Frieza" she said so quietly Vegeta almost didn't catch it.

Gasping at her outburst Vegeta squeezed her more tightly to his chest and nuzzled his nose into the croak of her neck. She smelt of Vanilla and lavender a calming sent that quickly comforted him in ways he didn't even know was possible.

"Will I ever see you again after Frieza is defeated" Bulma asked not able to handle the silence any longer.

Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist as well while at the same time not removing his head from her neck, he simply flicked his tail back and forth in a soothing manner across her back to distract her from her question because in all honesty he didn't even know if they could defeat Frieza and he didn't want to promise her something he couldn't keep. So he just kept his mouth shut and soothed her in the only way he knew how and it wasn't long before they both succumbed to slumber leaning heavily against Goku's tank.

**I just love ending my chapters with cute Vegeta and Bulma scenes. I can totally see Vegeta being a softy to a Chibi Bulma :) melts my heart every time :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really would like at least 10 more reviews for the next chapter, so come on people give me some feedback on what you thought!**


	15. Everyone is just pissed off

**A/N: So I know I said 10 reviews for the next chapter but I just couldn't help myself! So you all better appreciate getting this chapter so soon :)**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

**Btw a big thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and supporting my story so far. I greatly appreciate it and I hope everyone keeps reading and enjoying the story :)**

_Chapter 15_

Vegeta was startled awake as he felt Bulma slowly get off of his body and out of his arms. Yawning he lazily asked "What's wrong little one"

Bulma watched as Vegeta rubbed some sleep out of his eyes and she couldn't help but smile at the image of a peaceful Vegeta. When she woke up about ten minutes ago she hadn't realized that nine of the ten minutes would have been spent watching Vegeta sleep. The way his normal frown turned soft and the creasing in between his eyebrows from either frustration or anger was gone, his face was softer almost nicer in a way and she couldn't help but just stare. But when the sky outside the spaceships windows started to grow dark she immediately knew that Gohan and Krillen were up to no good. She was quickly angered at realizing that they were using the dragonballs. So she quickly got out of Vegeta's embrace so that she could wake him but as he yawned and asked her what was wrong she was even more angry at both Gohan and Krillen because now she was going to have to tell Vegeta the bad news; and that meant that his anger was going to sky rocket and that she could just say bye-bye to peaceful Vegeta.

Sighing loudly in not only frustration but anger as well Bulma replied boldly "Gohan and Krillen are gone, and I'm pretty sure they just summoned the dragon"

Vegeta's eyes quickly dilated two sizes bigger than normal as he looked at Bulma in disbelief and rage "They what?" he asked eerily silent turning his dilated eyes into two slits and Bulma had the strange feeling that if looks could kill Gohan and Krillen would be ten feet deep.

"I said-

"I know what you said girl, the question I'm wanting an answer for is how long have you known this" Vegeta said cutting her off

"Vegeta I just found out when I noticed the sky was darker, why do you think I started to get up. I was about to wake you but you woke up from me moving, just calm down." Bulma replied tiredly already wanting to end the argument

"Calm down? I am way past calm Bulma I'm livid and you better hope that by the time we get there that there is still a wish left for me or else you can start getting used to being an only child" Vegeta replied calmly while shooting up to his feet and pacing out of the room.

*_Well at least I know he won't be killing me if I'm going to be an only child_* Bulma mussed to herself while she quickly followed after Vegeta.

* * *

As they finally reached Gohan, Krillen and what appeared to be Dende and the dragon Bulma could feel Vegeta's anger coming off of him in waves.

"So where is Piccolo!" Gohan yelled up to dragon

"He is on Planet Namek, you didn't specify where exactly you wanted him" the dragon replied in a booming voice.

"You fools wasted two wishes on bring that green bean back!" Vegeta yelled angrily causing all heads to turn in the direction of his voice.

"How could you guys go and do this, and without even telling me!" Bulma screamed just as angry as Vegeta

"We just couldn't Bulma, we weren't sure if you would go run off and tell _him_" Gohan said while glaring at Vegeta

"What's that supposed to mean!" Bulma yelled back while glaring daggers at both Gohan and Krillen

"Bulma you have to understand you just have been siding with enemy lately" Krillen replied shyly while looking down at his feet.

"Look at me when you are talking to me Krillen, and I don't expect the two of you to understand anything! He maybe an enemy in your lives but he has saved mine more than once and that makes him good in my book!" she yelled defending Vegeta.

Vegeta stood by frowning deeply and shooting an evil look at anyone who dared to make eye contact with him. Even though he was grateful for the girls support he couldn't help but feel he didn't need it and he sure as hell didn't want it, but somewhere deep down Vegeta knew that he secretly did want it. Shaking his head angrily in an attempt to rid him of the vile thoughts he quickly shot a look at the little Namekian. "You there grant me the last wish, I want immortality!" he demanded

Shaking nervously and scared little Dende didn't move to make his wish only further angering Vegeta but before he could lash out Bulma beat him too it.

"Well you heard him Dende, get to it!" she demanded as well in a stern voice that left no room for arguing.

"Alright Bulma if you say so" He replied while taking a nervous glance at Gohan who merely shook his head in apparent disapproval of his sister. But he made no move to stop her so Dende took that as an okay to go ahead with the wish.

But just as Dende was making the wish the dragon started to slowly fade until it was completely gone causing the small Namekian to fall to the ground in a fit of tears yelling no repeatedly

"What the hell just happened? Is it over, am I immortal?" Vegeta asked looking bewildered already knowing the answer but hoping it wasn't true.

"Vegeta, Guru just died show a little compassion" Gohan growled out

*_Oh jeez Gohan just shut up_* Bulma thought while watching Vegeta face contort to pure rage but before anyone could do anything they were cut off by eerily high famine voice that instantly sent chills up Bulma's spine.

"Somebody better fucking tell me right now why that dragon just disappeared!" Frieza yelled while staring mincingly at everyone

"Oh shit" Bulma whispered

"Oh shit is right you little bitch" Frieza said glaring heavily at Bulma causing Vegeta to growl loudly and jump into Frieza's line of sight blocking his view of Bulma

"Oh Vegeta if it isn't my favorite monkey prince, could you kindly move out of the way so I could destroy that abomination behind you" Frieza said in a sweet faux tone of voice.

"Fuck off if you want to fight then-

But Vegeta was cut off as Bulma flew head on into Frieza shocking everyone in the vicinity as she rammed her fist into his face causing a purple blood to start oozing out of his nose.

"You're the fucking abomination!" Bulma yelled angrily "I'm half Saiyan not a fucking lizard mutant like you!" she continued fuming with that crazed look in her eyes again.

Frieza brought his hand up to his face and whipped the blood off. He then sneered angrily and went to slap Bulma away harshly but she phased out and reappeared behind him swiftly kicking him in his back causing him to fly forward and land roughly onto the ground.

Gasping out loud in awe Vegeta watched as Bulma charged up a giant Ki blast and shot at Frieza. But Frieza quickly dodged it and flung himself at Bulma smacking her into Krillen's body with his tail.

"No one makes me bleed my own blood (haha dodge ball reference)" Frieza said venomously

Bulma leaned her body against Krillen for support as she spit out a mouthful of blood. Then smirking wildly in Frieza's direction she quickly taunted "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it!"

But before Frieza could do anything else Piccolo came flying out of nowhere stopping Frieza's path.

Vegeta quickly walked over to Krillen snatching Bulma out of his arms and carrying her away from the fight. "What's wrong with you" he hissed angrily

"Nothing I'm just defending my honor" She said quickly causing Vegeta's eyes to soften in understanding

"Little one, you need to be careful. This is just Frieza's first form and he is very dangerous. I forbid you to attack him that recklessly again do you understand!" he finished in a stern voice

"Yes" she whispered

"Good now pay attention to the fight, he is transforming and your green friend may need some help" he said while dropping her on her feet and heading in the direction of the fight.

"Oh and Bulma, if you die I will kill you."

Laughing silently to herself she couldn't help but smile at Vegeta's retreating back *_He does care_* were the last thoughts in her head as she ran after him to join the rest in battle.

**Alright I really liked writing this chapter I don't know why but I did. It's probably because I'm anxious for the Namek era to be over so I can get started on the future with Bulma and Vegeta :) But anyways please REVIEW!**


	16. We have a warrior down

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I have been so busy with work and school getting ready to start back up. But I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's kinda short but the shortness is quite necessary; so I do hope you enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter 16_

It seemed like everything all had happened at once and very quickly at that. When Bulma went rushing into battle with Vegeta she didn't expect Frieza to transform to his third form so fast. The once winning Piccolo was now in need of major help and Krillen appeared to be already down for the count. It seemed that in his second form Frieza decided to have a little fun with Krillen. But even as Dende attempted to heal Krillen, Gohan and Bulma fought with everything they had to keep Frieza at bay while Vegeta tried talking Dende into attacking him then healing him so he could grow in strength faster. But it looked like Dende was too scared to even carry a conversation on with the stoic saiyan.

In the two seconds Bulma took to look and see how Krillen was Frieza decided to shoot her in the shoulder causing her to fly back forcibly into a giant rock formation where she land roughly on the ground. All that she could hear was the loud scream of Gohan before everything went black.

* * *

When Bulma woke up she could hear three people talking. One she knew for sure was Vegeta the other she assumed was Frieza and the third she guessed was her father. But the strain in Vegeta's voice is what made her open her eyes and lift her head up to see what was actually going on.

*_Man I got to stop getting knocked out_* Bulma thought while cradling her almost useless arm against her chest. She then lifted her head up and looked in the direction of the voices and saw that Vegeta was laying on the ground talking to Goku and Frieza was staring on with a bored expression but amusement was clearly seen in his eyes. Bulma stretched her senses out and felt Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillen's Ki's standing nearby but strangely she couldn't sense Dende. Returning her attention back to Vegeta and her father she couldn't help but notice that Vegeta had tears in his eyes, the sight alone almost brought tears to her eyes and just as she was about say something she felt Frieza's Ki increase. The increase made her snap her head in the direction of Frieza himself and she noticed that he was getting ready to shoot a beam of Ki at Vegeta. Without hesitation Bulma quickly used the remaining energy she had left and phased in front of Vegeta just in time to take the blow herself.

Three things registered to her at that moment. One was the pure shock on Frieza's face which she couldn't help but grin at. Two was that she felt as if everyone was yelling her name at once and three she painstakingly realized that she was dying.

With the grin still held in place she quickly dropped to her knees, blood started oozing out of the hole in her chest and a nasty cough that caused blood to come pouring out of her mouth resounded across the battlefield. The pain she felt was unreal, almost as if every organ, fiber, vain and muscle in her body was on fire. She didn't utter a sound the entire time but inside her head the screams were so loud that she started to shake her head to rid it of the noise. Her breathing got rapid and she felt as if someone had placed an elephant on top of her chest, little specks and dots started to cloud her vision and she felt so extremely ill that she almost begged death to come faster. But she just gritted her teeth and tried to ride the pain out.

She heard her father before she felt him. His strong arms quickly embraced her and she could see the panic in his eyes but his eyes were quickly replaced with two coil black eyes that held anger, sadness, and most of all admiration. It didn't take her long to realize that Vegeta was now holding onto her.

Vegeta watched as the blue haired saiyan slowly removed a shaky hand from on top of the hole on her chest, from there she placed her blood soaked hand on his check in a small gesture of comfort. He couldn't help but smirk at the fact that even though she was the one dying she was trying to comfort him. It looked like she was about to speak but as she opened her mouth to say something her eyes got huge and one last blood filled cough escaped her and then she stopped moving all together.

Vegeta stood there shocked and hurt at not only losing the one being in the whole universe that actually gave a shit about him but also at the fact that she had to suffer by the hands of Frieza. The reminder of that lizard brought a brand new wave of anger to him; he pulled Bulma in closer to his chest and held her for dear life as a loud scream rippled out of his throat.

He wasn't aware that Gohan came and took Bulma's body out of his arms and he wasn't quite sure when it was that Kakarot joined him in his agonizing scream but when he saw the look of fear that ran through Frieza's eyes he knew. He just knew that he had finally reached the legendary. But he wasn't excited at all; in fact he was just angry and hurt and when he turned his head to look at Kakarot he wasn't even surprised when he saw that he had reached the legendary as well. He wanted revenge and by the look on Kakarot's face he wanted it too. So without a second thought he flew fast and hard into Frieza giving it his all and Kakarot wasn't far behind him.

* * *

Gohan watched with a mixture of awe and fear as Vegeta and his father fought with everything they had. He knew that they both were the legendary because Vegeta had just got done explaining it to his father right before he thought he was going to die. *_But he didn't die, Bulma did_* he thought sadly while clutching her small frame to his body.

Him, Piccolo and Krillen were flying back to Goku's ship in an attempt to get back to earth. Gohan felt the need to bring Bulma with him. He just kept telling himself that she wasn't dead and that this was all just a sick dream, he would wake up and they would be back home sneaking out to spar together. But as Gohan felt a tear trickle down his check he knew this wasn't a bad dream and that there only hope for saving Bulma was to get back to earth and wish her back with the dragonballs. So with renewed determination Gohan flew quickly back to ship. But little did he know that the people back on earth had a plan of their own.

**So sorry it's so short but this chapter is more filler than anything else. The next one will for sure be a lot longer and things will start to fall in place for my story. Anyway the next chapter should be out soon depending on one thing….REVIEWS :) **


	17. Its finally over!

**A/N: Well here is chapter 17 not one of my longer ones but don't worry the next will be super long this one is also more of a filler, but I hope you enjoy it! Also I would just like to say thank you to every one of my readers I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story and I hope you continue reading! :) Now on to the story!**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter 17_

Frieza stood there with fear shining brightly in his eyes, his once powerful stance now turned into complete defense. He took two steps back with wide eyes that quickly turned into slits.

"How is this possible" Frieza hissed while still taking steps backwards.

"You knew this would happen, _Lord _Frieza" Vegeta said mocking the lord part with a sneer.

"Buu-ttt it's impossible you two are just, just STUPID MONKEYS!" Frieza yelled back in scared anger.

"Oh it's possible Frieza" Vegeta said

"And you're going to pay for what you did" Goku continued right before they both flew full force at Frieza.

* * *

"Mr. Popo have you collected all of the dragonballs yet?" Kami asked telepathically

"Yes, Kami" said Popo

"Good now is the time to make the wish my good friend" Kami replied quickly

"As you wish" Popo said as he summoned the dragon.

* * *

Gohan was sitting down next to Bulma's prone body on the ship while Piccolo and Krillen tried to figure out how to start the ship.

"God damn it. How do you work this piece of shit!?" Piccolo yelled angrily

"Bulma would have known what to do" Gohan said sadly while brushing his fingers through her hair and caressing her cheek.

Krillen looked sadly at the display before him "It's going to be okay Gohan she is in a better place" Krillen said

"It will NEVER BE OKAY!" Gohan yelled in rage while tears rolled down his cheeks "It hurts so bad, it's like half of me has been ripped into shreds. I don't know what I'm going to do without her." He continued in a whisper

Just as Piccolo was about to comment on the situation Bulma's body convulsed on the ground and then a loud cough left her body as she sprung to her feet in a fighting position.

Staring at everyone with crazed eyes Bulma quickly looked around and growled out "What the hell happened!"

Gohan got up and tackled his sister to the ground in a bone crushing hug "Bulma your back! I-I thought I had lost you" he said while nuzzling her neck.

All of the memories quickly came rushing back to her head and she realized that she truly was alive again. She loosened her tense muscles and wrapped both her arms and tail around her brother while nuzzling her nose into the other side of his neck. "I missed you too Gohan" she whispered in his ear.

"I don't mean to break up this family reunion but we are still on Namek and it's about to explode" Piccolo said just as the earth vibrated as if to prove Piccolo right.

"Where are dad and Vegeta?" Bulma asked fearfully

"They are fighting Frieza as we speak" Krillen said

Without a second thought Bulma pushed Gohan off of her and flew out of the ship and in the direction of three of the highest power levels she has ever felt. As she got to the battle sight she noticed her dad was trying to dodge a Ki blast while Vegeta was pounding his foot into Frieza ribs. They were all moving so fast though that it was hard for her to keep up with their movements but from what she could tell Frieza was getting his ass kicked.

Just the sight of Frieza's face brought a bought of anger to Bulma, she remembered the harsh way Frieza talked to Vegeta and then she felt a deep pain in her chest where that bastards blast hit her. She looked down and noticed the hole in her shirt causing her face to contort into pain and anger at what had happened to her. Without realizing it her power level started to rise to unbelievable heights causing both Goku and Vegeta to turn their heads in the direction of her.

"Bulma" Goku whispered unbelievingly

Vegeta just stood their shocked but relieved, then anger hit him full force. "Get the fuck out of here!" he yelled frantically in her direction *_what the hell is she trying to get killed again_* Vegeta thought anxiously

Frieza started laughing and narrowed his eyes "So the little girl has come back to play has she" he shouted mockingly

"You leave her the fuck alone!" Vegeta yelled but it was too late Frieza was already speeding towards Bulma.

Bulma watched with an anxious smirk on her face as Frieza came flying towards her. She quickly got into a fighting stance and just as Frieza went to punch her in the face she grabbed his fist and quickly twisted it so that his back was now facing her, then she took her free hand and shot a powerful Ki blast into his back sending him flying back towards Goku and Vegeta.

Goku watched astonished while Vegeta quickly flew at Frieza putting him in a choke hold. "I hope you're ready to die because I have wanted to do this for a long time" Vegeta said darkly into Frieza's ear.

"Fuck yooo-uu, you filthy moo-nnnke-yy" Frieza said in between gasps of air.

"Today I avenge my people" Vegeta said right before he snapped Frieza neck killing him instantly.

Bulma faced split into a giant smile and just as she was about to rush Vegeta and hug him everything went black and when she opened her eyes again she was in some kind of forest.

"Where the heck am I?" she asked herself looking around

"BULMA!" Gohan screamed causing Bulma to whip her head around and stare into her brothers warm brown eyes

"Were home" he said with a smile and open arms that Bulma quickly ran into. As they were hugging they felt two strong arms encircle the both of them and as they looked up they noticed it was their father.

Vegeta watched from under a tree as the family shared and embrace. With a scowl on his face he quickly assessed where he was and came to the conclusion that they were somehow back on earth. When he turned his head to look at the family again he noticed that Bulma was now walking towards him.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and hugged him around the legs while her tail slithered around his waist she then nuzzled her nose into stomach while inhaling the scent that is solely Vegeta.

"I thought I was going to never see you again" she whispered after a moment causing Vegeta to wrap his arms around her and return the hug.

"I know little one, I know"

**Alright they are now back on earth! :) I hope you all enjoyed and please REVIEW, also I promise the next chapter is going to be very juicy! I'm just so excited because now I can really get the story going! **


	18. The fun begins part 1

**A/N: Well here is chapter 18 I hope you all like it because I certainly enjoyed writing it, and I'm happy to say that my story is now starting to fall into place. This is where it is going to stop following the storyline of DBZ and fall into the twisted mind of my imagination. So buckle your seatbelts and get ready for a crazy ride because shit is about to get cray ;)**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter 18_

Shortly after getting back on Earth Bulma contacted her grandparents knowing that her grandfather (Dr. Briefs) would have a plane big enough to pick everyone up. She also came to the conclusion that at Capsule Corp. there was enough room for everyone to stay as well.

Bulma got into a nasty argument with her mom though about wanting to move to Capsule Corp. so that she could apprentice under her grandfather to one day run the company. What she didn't say was that she also wanted to move there because that was where Vegeta would be residing and she knew her grandfather and she could build some amazing training equipment together. So after an hour of arguing Chi-Chi finally gave in when Goku decided to side with Bulma, saying that it would benefit her in the future and that no one could teach her better than the smartest man alive. Gohan begrudgingly agreed to stay with his parents after Chi-Chi complained about losing both her babies, plus if he was going to be honest with himself he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up with the teachings Bulma would now learn. He was a smart boy but he was no genius like his grandfather and sister. He was going to miss Bulma greatly but he knew that this was something she had to do.

So for five years Bulma lived with her grandparents and Vegeta. Her and Vegeta had become extremely close, they confided in one another and shared everything. They were constantly training together and working on training equipment ideas. Bulma knew almost everything about Vegeta's past and Vegeta felt for the first time that he could trust someone. But one day Vegeta decided to just up and leave. He had walked up to a crushed fourteen year old Bulma telling her that he had to leave for some unfinished business that he had been avoiding for some time. He promised her that he would come back some day to get her and take her with him for a life full of adventure and meaning beyond the mud ball of a planet she lived on now. So with a body crushing hug that left Bulma breathless she wished him luck on the journey he wouldn't divulge her in. She swore that she would train hard every day and that if he didn't come back she would go searching for him and when she found him she wouldn't hesitate to kill him herself. After hearing her outburst the twenty three year old prince chuckled and walked up the ramp to the capsule ship before he left though he yelled over his shoulder "This isn't goodbye little one, it's cya later" and with that he was gone leaving behind a determined demi saiyan.

* * *

**6 Years later…..**

(Keep in mind everyone that saiyans age much slower than humans so Bulma, Gohan, Vegeta and Goku all look pretty much the same age; with the exception of Goku looking slightly older.)

Bulma & Gohan- 20

Vegeta- 29

Goku- 40

Chi-Chi- 41

* * *

Bulma stayed at Capsule Corp. and as promised trained every day in the gravity room that she and Dr. Briefs built. Aside from constant training Bulma was also found deep in the underground labs of Capsule Corp. working her days away; she was now the VP of her grandfather's company and with every day that passes more better and new inventions are created. Bulma had made a name for herself and she was practically considered royalty among everyone on earth. She was now one of the youngest and richest women alive not to mention the top bachelorette around. She had men clawing after her from left to right. Her mother and grandmother constantly nagged her to start thinking about settling down, but deep in the back of Bulma's mind the promise that Vegeta had given her still rang loudly. She often or not found herself comparing any male she came in contact with against the stoic saiyan. They either didn't have the right hair or eye color, there body stature wasn't compatible to what she wanted, or they didn't have the cunning mind that Vegeta had. When you come down to it none of the men on earth stood a chance because they simply were not the Prince that she had fallen in love with as a young girl.

As she trains hard in the GR she can't help but stop and think about how silly it is for her to wait for a man that probably doesn't even remember her let alone love her. She couldn't understand why she didn't just settle with a human like her brother Gohan did. He was happily married already with a girl named Videl and there coupling only made Bulma jealous and realize how lonely she truly is ever since Vegeta left her life. But alas the word _settle_ rings in her mind reminding her why she refuses to be with a human, Bulma Son/Briefs doesn't _settle_ for anything or anyone so with one last swift punch in the air she decided to turn off the gravity machine and visit her father in the hopes of a good spar to rid herself of the vile thoughts running through her head.

"Stupid Vegeta I don't need him" Bulma grumbled while she grabbed a fresh towel to clean the sweat off her face with but even as she said the words she knew they were a lie.

She decided to get a quick lunch in before her spar with her father so as she walked into the kitchen she couldn't help but smile at her grandma who was already in the kitchen making quite a feast for her.

"Wow grandma this looks wonderful and I'm starving" Bulma said while her tail moved around in glee behind her

"Well my strong granddaughters got to eat, I don't want you to waste away in that lab and training room" Bunny said happily while setting plate after plate of food down in front of Bulma.

With a giant smile Bulma said quick thanks then began to dig into her delicious meal. Once finished she left the compound and flew high into the air towards the secluded spot she once called home. She was half way there when she heard what sounded like screams coming from the city she just left. She felt as every human Ki shot up in panic and from there she felt massive power levels skyrocketing out of nowhere. It didn't take her long to come to the conclusion that the city was under attack.

"Oh no grandma, grandpa" she whispered sadly before putting face of determination on and flying back towards the city.

When she got there she noticed right away that Krillen, Yammcha, and Piccolo were there waiting for her.

"What is going on!?" she asked quickly

"The city is under attack and Bulma you need to hide" Yammcha said quickly

"What why!?" Bulma snapped incredulously just as Gohan and Goku flew up next to her

"It's true Bulma you must go" Piccolo said wisely

"I will not leave my grandparents are in trouble" she yelled angrily

"Bulma you have to go for the sake of everyone in the city" Krillen argued back

"Fuck everyone else, I could give two shits about them" She replied back

"And that is exactly why you must hide; he knows you could careless for anyone else. All he wants to do is to find you and when you weren't at capsule corp. he started destroying the city searching for you. Your Ki is so low right now he can't find you on his own" Goku said calmly and with as much authority as a father could.

"He?" Bulma asked

"Vegeta" Gohan answered in a deep voice

"What" she whispered disbelieving.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN. I was going to keep going but I thought a cliff hanger was in order :) don't hate me it will get better! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	19. The fun begins part 2

**A/N: Well here you guys go I hope you enjoy! Also thanks for the reviews I appreciate it greatly! ;)**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_Chapter 19_

When I left Earth to go finish off what was left of Frieza's army, I never thought that in a million years I would have run into a colony of saiyans. I had been off of Earth for three years when I stumbled across the colony on a far off planet called Xaibentin that was once one of Frieza's planet bases. I later found out that my brothers and sisters had fought off and defeated most of Frieza's men which is why they were now residing there almost peacefully. They told me that they were all off planet when it was destroyed either out on a mission for my father or for Frieza himself. The fact that I had found at least 50 saiyans to add to my once dead race meant more to me than I ever thought possible but what hurt was that the first person I wanted to celebrate with was Bulma, and she was nowhere around. That wasn't the first time that I found myself missing her but it certainly was the first time that I found it almost unbearable to not have her around.

As the Prince to my now found race I had a job to lead them into whatever I found beneficial for them. So I had stayed on Xaibentin for a year training them all into what I would considered first class soldiers, the men the women and even the children all trained under me and once I showed them the power I held they swore their loyalty to me tenfold. With a year of training under our belts I led my army and race into a full out war against whoever was left of Frieza's army. We finished everyone off mercifully and without a care in the world. If you weren't with us, you were against us. This meant you were dead, it took a year and half to defeat what was left of that tyrant's army and when we were done I came to the startling discovery that we were a race without a planet or a home to call our own. We could of easily whipped out another race and stole there planet but when you come down to it none of the planets seemed satisfactory. I blamed it on either the climate or the size of the planet but really I knew it was because _she _wasn't there with me. She was only a child when I left but she was a child full of determination and will to get stronger even when everyone told her she couldn't. She was smart, quick witted and had a tongue lashing that could leaving you shaking; she was the perfect specimen of cross reproduction. I found myself caring for her in an almost brotherly way but who knows how she feels about me now or if I were to see her what feelings would pop up. So with those thoughts I told my men and women that we would be heading to earth to conquer and control the planet.

Earth was possibly the only choice we had, the planet was in perfect condition the humans were weak so they would easily be manipulated into slaves, I would have possession of my own set of dragonballs and I knew for a fact that saiyans and humans could reproduce and make half saiyan brats that luckily dominated more of the saiyan gene so they would be powerful. With a smirk on my face I told everyone how the once dead race would now flourish and be brought back with a vengeance and if anyone had anything to say about it we would destroy them, also this meant that I would get to see Bulma and keep the promise I made her all those years ago. So with a determined look on my face I directed my race into ships where we traveled for half a year in the hopes of making it to earth without any problems. I had told them that once we landed they needed to go on a global search for the blue haired demi-saiyan, none of them questioned me and when we landed we searched indeed.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about, why should I hid from Vegeta!?" Bulma asked her brother angrily

"We think that he is here under the assumption that he can take over the planet, we believe that if he thinks you are off planet he will leave." Piccolo said answering her question

"What I don't get is why he would want to take over the planet" Yammcha said

"Isn't it obvious he is clearly still evil" Krillen said with a snort

"SHUT UP!" Bulma yelled causing everyone's heads to snap in her direction "you guys know nothing about him, if he is taking over this planet it's for a specific reason and me hiding is doing nothing to help, also why would I want him to leave" she continued

"Bulma you will either go into hiding or I will make you" Goku said sternly not liking that Bulma was thinking so little of Vegeta just taking over the planet

"Excuse me" Bulma said eerily quite

"Bul" But Gohan got cut off as Bulma yelled loudly "What the hell did you just say to me"

"You heard me and I won't repeat myself" Goku said with a frown

"You do realize that I'm just as strong as you, don't you father?" Bulma snapped while bearing her fangs

"I do, that's why everyone else is going to help me" Goku said calmly hoping she would just give up but as he watched her Ki cackle around her he knew that he was in for a fight

"If it's a fight that you want, then it's a fight that you will get" Bulma yelled as her power level skyrocketed and she flew too fast for anyone to see her at Goku hitting him hard in the gut causing him to double over. She then took her elbow and jammed it roughly into his back causing him to fly down into the ground where a large crater formed from his body.

She then turned quickly and started to fight off both Piccolo and Krillen while Gohan and Yammcha watched with wide eyes.

* * *

Vegeta's head snapped up as he felt an extremely powerful energy that also felt very familiar. After a few seconds a cruel smile came to his face. "Men follow me, I have found her" he said as he started to fly off into the direction of her energy source.

When he got there he had to do a double take, no longer was she the small blue haired child. But now a full grown women, he watched as she fought who he thought was her friends and family. She was graceful, fast, and very powerful. Her body was lethal; she no longer was the height of a child but that of someone fully grown. If he had to guess he would say she was maybe a couple inches shorter than him, her body now had womanly curves with just the right amount of muscle mass. She still had the same long aquatic blue hair and eyes except for the fact that her face was now more angular and women like she was painstakingly beautiful and this definitely was not what Vegeta was expecting to see. He then started to grow angry at the fact that she was being bombarded by attacks so Vegeta quickly ordered his men to help her out.

* * *

One second she was fighting off her dad and brother and the next she is surrounded by five different saiyan men.

*_Saiyan men, what the hell!?_* Bulma thought confused

"I suggest you leave her alone if you wish to live another day" Vegeta spat angrily at Goku, Gohan, Krillen, Yammcha and Piccolo

Bulma's head snapped up when she heard the all too familiar voice, she then pushed the five random saiyan men out of her way and practically tackled Vegeta.

Vegeta made a quick "ummppf" noise as her body embraced him fully. He felt her tail slither around his waist as her arms wrapped securely around his neck.

Bulma then took her nose and started to nuzzle his neck taking in the scent of Vegeta. She breathed him in and couldn't help the sigh of contentment that went through her lips. "I have you missed you so much you big asshole" Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear causing a tingling sensation run up his spin.

He then chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her "I was going to say the same to you women" Vegeta replied huskily

As Bulma felt his voice vibrate through her body she couldn't deny that this truly was the man she had fallen in love with and the fact that he called her a woman proved that he no longer saw her as a child.

"Vegeta you let go of her right now!" Krillen yelled angrily while trying to wiggle his way out of the tight hold one of the saiyan men had on him.

Vegeta glared daggers at Krillen before saying "you better watch yourself baldly, I never did care for you"

Just then Goku went super saiyan and flew quickly at Vegeta ripping Bulma out of his arms and shoving her behind him "Leave" was all Goku said as he tried to keep Vegeta away from his only daughter.

Anger quickly swept through Vegeta at having the woman ripped out of his arms, so he quickly went super saiyan as well but he made everyone gasp as he slowly started to ascend past super saiyan "I have been wanting to do this for a while Kakarot" Vegeta spat evilly right before he lunged after Goku.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	20. Danger is coming

**A/N: I just want to apologize now for the long wait on the next chapter. I have been extremely busy trying to juggle two jobs and school; it makes me smile though to see you guys enjoying my story so I'm going to try harder to get the chapters out faster! Also I'm so sorry that this one is short but I have very little time to work on this anymore but I'm going to try and keep up! **

**DISCLAMIOR: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Chapter 20_

Gohan watched through frightened eyes as Vegeta charged up an attack powerful enough to possibly kill his father but just as Vegeta was about to let it lose Bulma jumped in front of Goku halting Vegeta and all his actions.

"Wh-what are you doing Vegeta!?" Bulma asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"I thought I was saving you from these imbeciles" he replied rudely with a frown on his face.

Bulma's eyebrows creased in frustration "I can see where you would get that idea Vegeta but this is my father and as uhh fond as I am of you I can't let you kill him." She said with a permanent blush on her face.

"Woman this is the man who threatened to take you away from me" Vegeta said angrily

*_Take me away from him_?* Bulma thought with a smile on her face. "Whatever do you mean Vegeta?" Bulma said in a teasing tone.

Vegeta checks instantly flamed red as he started to stutter over his words "I don't have to explain myself to you!" he yelled embarrassed

"But you do have to explain yourself to us" Yammcha said trying to sound brave but all his admission did was further piss Vegeta off and cause him to growl in Yammcha's general direction.

"He's right though, there's no way were letting you take over the Earth." Piccolo said with a serious face.

"I'm not asking for your permission, I will take over this planet and the only thing you should be worried about is whether or not I allow you sniveling weaklings to live." Vegeta replied rudely while never taking his eyes off of Bulma.

Goku softly moved Bulma out of his way and looked at Vegeta with a very un-goku serious face and said "Vegeta why exactly do you want this planet. There are plenty others out there and you could easily wish for your planet back using the dragonballs."

"Because you idiot I don't want my planet back, I want a planet where I have the dragonballs all to myself and I made a promise to someone that I'd come back for them." Vegeta said bitterly

Bulma felt like her entire body was tingling from the inside out because of Vegeta's admission. But at the same time she felt like all of this was her fault, if only she hadn't made him promise her that then she wouldn't have to worry about all of this shit going on right now.

She quickly flew over to Vegeta and wrapped both arms around his neck causing whatever anger to be flowing through him to quickly stop as he wrapped an arm around her waist and the other arm was held up with a ball of energy pointed at Goku just daring him to do anything or make any sudden move.

"Vegeta you can't do this, please just take me with you. I'll follow you anywhere you go." Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear as she started to nuzzle the side of his face.

Just as Vegeta was getting ready to answer her there was a loud rumble off in the distant that caused everyone's heads to turn in that direction.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Krillen as the earth started to shake violently.

"My prince do you feel that power level!?" said one of Vegeta's men.

Vegeta tighten his arm around Bulma while a small shiver ran down his spine in fear.

"What is that Vegeta!? More of your men?!" Yammcha accused

"Shut up Yammcha, you don't know anything. Vegeta is clearly confused on what this is as well." Bulma yelled angrily

"Why does it feel like Frieza" Goku said slightly worried.

"What are you talking about" Bulma asked as she got out of Vegeta's embrace to try and feel the power energy. *_what the hell is going on_* she thought nervously.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Lord Frieza tell me again how you got your brother and father to agree on joining you"

"It was quite simple actually I just threatened them and considering this new power boost I have, it was very simple to demand they do everything I instructed." Frieza responded with evil smile on his face.

"So what will you being doing now that you have exceeded in strength my lord?"

"There are a few Saiyans that I need to say hello to and I believe I know exactly where to find them."

"And where is that my lord?"

"Earth."

**DUN DUN DUN! SO sorry again on the wait but the next chapter is going to be juicy and I'm going to try and take my laptop with me to work so I can work on this story faster! Please review!**


	21. Frieza's Plan's

**A/N: Terribly sorry about the wait guys but I hope you enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_**Chapter 21**_

"Get all of the Saiyans and find somewhere to hide right now!" Vegeta screamed into the face of his commander.

"But my prince, shouldn't we stay and help fight?" Commander Brolin asked

"No it's much too dangerous and it's definitely Frieza. I can't risk losing what we have left of our race, besides I'm pretty sure it's me that he is here for so just go and hide and if I don't come back in 24 hours I want you to take the remaining saiyans and get off planet. Lay low until I can figure this out, do you understand!?" Vegeta said quickly.

"Yes, I understand but"

"But what, that was a direct order from your Prince Brolin now do as I asked!" Vegeta said cutting him off.

Bulma watched in horror as a giant ship landed in the middle of West City. "Dad, is that seriously Frieza!?" she whispered out in complete fear.

Gohan looked at Bulma in slight shock at the way she was approaching this situation *_Bulma is never scared of anything what the hell is going on_*

"Bulma I realize that this is the monster that killed you but you're going to have to get it together. This planet need's you as do we." Goku said sternly yet fatherly.

At hearing what her father said she instantly snapped out of it and bitterly bit back "I'm fucking fine dad, stop acting like I'm a baby I can take of myself!"

"Bulma he was just trying to help" Gohan said quickly

"Fuck off." Was all she responded as she started to fly off towards the direction of the ship.

"Bulma, where do you think you're going!?" Vegeta asked as he quickly cut her off from her current destination.

"I was too weak to do anything last time Vegeta but I refuse to be a victim again. I promise you I will rip that mother fuckers head off" she responded angrily

"He is too strong little one, even I don't know if I can take him on" Vegeta said bitterly while pulling Bulma into his embrace where he started to nuzzle her neck and take in her scent.

"I have missed you dearly woman and I don't intend on losing you so fast after just seeing you again" he continued as he looked her straight into the eyes.

At this point in time Goku, Gohan, Yammcha, Krillen and Piccolo started flying over towards the ship.

Bulma placed a hand on Vegeta's face and looked him straight into the eyes "This is something I have to deal with Vegeta and if that means that I might die again then Kami damn it I'm going to fight until the last breath of air leaves me."

"I realize that woman"

"Then you realize that there is something I have to do before I rush into what could possibly be my last fight ever" she said while staring intensely into his eyes

"Do wha"

But he was cut off as Bulma pulled him closer to her and crashed her lips on his.

The second he felt her lips connect with his he couldn't help but pull her body even closer to his as he slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his tail around her. He slowly licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and when she gave it to him he greedily dove his tongue into her mouth and grabbed a fist full of her hair to bring her head and mouth even closer.

A whirlwind of emotions hit her as she felt Vegeta bite down on her bottom and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped. Breathing heavily and with a flushed face Bulma quickly pulled away and looked Vegeta in the eyes pleading him to understand why she had to stop.

"Bulma if we get out of this….you will become my mate. Do you understand?" Vegeta said while tightening his hold on her

She couldn't suppress the smile that came to her face as she pulled him to her for another quick kiss and when she pulled away again she answered breathlessly "Yes"

"Good now let's go catch up with the others." He said while pulling her along towards Frieza and their unknown fate.

* * *

As they approached the giant ship Bulma quickly noticed that her father and everyone else were waiting patiently outside for Frieza to make his appearance. So she and Vegeta landed next to them and quickly got into a fighting stance.

"Vegeta I swear it feel like there are three of Frieza in there" Goku said quietly so only Vegeta could hear him

"I believe he has his father and brother on the ship with him as well" Vegeta replied back just as quite

Just then a loud hissing noise was heard and everyone watched as the giant steel doors slowly slid open to revel the one creature everyone believed to be dead.

Frieza's eye's opened wide in anticipation of the fight he knew was to come. He had been waiting for what felt like a decade to get his revenge on the two saiyans and that hybrid brat but he was going to take his time with them. He just absolutely adored torturing his favorite monkey and as he watched Vegeta step in front of the half breed he couldn't help but smile because he knew exactly how to torture not only Vegeta but the other Saiyan as well. So he quickly stepped down the ships ramp with his resurrected Zarbon and Dodoria by his side and he couldn't help the large smile that came to his face as he noticed the looks of shock on everyone else's face.

"How is that possible" Gohan yelled out

Frieza's chuckle was heard by all as he gladly answered Gohan's question "Well you see some of my most loyal men that are a part of the intergalactic counsel decided that they were going to go search for the new Namek and once they found it they tortured all the Namekian's until they gave them the dragon balls. I was wished back and with the other two wishes I gained immortality and power beyond anyone else."

Everyone's gasp was heard as Frieza kept talking.

"Since I now knew the knowledge of the dragonballs I decided to wait another year and wish both Zarbon and Dodoria back, I gave them both a power boost with the last wish and when I was done I obliterated the entire Namekian race so the no one could obtain the dragonballs and undo my wishes" he continued but got cut off by Piccolo's outburst "YOU MONSTER" he screamed completely angry and upset at hearing about his races demise.

Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria all cackled in laughter "When I was done with the dragonballs I went in search of my army only to find out that the _Prince_ of Saiyans had disposed of practically all of them" Frieza sneered while looking at a smirking Vegeta.

"It quite a lot of fun too" Vegeta replied with a throaty laugh

"I'm sure it was but you see Vegeta there is a price for what you have done and since I had to go search practically the entire galaxy for almost 3 years just to find other men, I do believe you owe me." He finished with a frown on his face.

"If you like I could kill both Zarbon and Dodoria for you as payment for what I've done" Vegeta replied sarcastically earning him a powerful punch in the stomach from Zarbon but it was so Vegeta barely even registered that Zarbon had moved.

*_Wow he really did get them a power boost_* Bulma thought angrily while glaring daggers at Zarbon who had a large smirk on his face.

"What exactly is it you have come for, revenge?" Goku asked with a frown on his face

"in due time I will kill all of you but I find it more fitting to watch you all suffer at first" Frieza said with a smile on his face.

"And what do you plan to do with us then!?" Bulma asked stepping forward

"MY, my you certainly have grown into quite a beautiful creature if you don't mind me saying" Frieza said now fully looking at the blue half breed

Bulma heard Vegeta growl behind her but she ignored him as she continued talking to Frieza "I asked you a question Frieza and I expect and answer" but just like Vegeta, Bulma was smacked roughly in the face by Zarbon but it was so fast she couldn't even block.

"Watch your mouth when speaking to Lord Frieza" Zarbon said while giving Bulma a look that could kill.

Frieza gave a short giggle before finally answering her "I have come to collect all of you and put you into my tournament" he answered while looking down at his nails as if he was already bored with the conversation.

"What tournament?" Gohan asked with a look of confusion and freight on his face for he hasn't trained very much since what he thought was the actual death of Frieza.

"Its like I said Vegeta killed all of my men so I had to hold a tournament and find out who the strongest were so I could start my army back up and I have decided to be gracious enough to allow you to enter my tournament if you survive until the very end then I may give the option of either death or a place in my army." He finished while assessing all their faces

Bulma quickly scrunched her nose in distaste as she glared at Frieza "and why would we agree to this!?" she yelled with pure hatred in her voice.

"Because if you don't I will destroy this whole planet right now, that includes the set of Dragonballs I know you have on it. Which reminds me Zarbon, Dodoria go fetch four other men I want you each to take two and go find the dragonballs so that I can keep them in my possession." He said quickly

He then quickly put his finger up to his scouter and pushed the button "Men it is time"

"Time for what!?" Goku yelled

Frieza chuckled then looked at them all seriously "My men will be purging Earth of all its human life forms, better go save as many as you can before we leave for Planet Base 324."

"What's on Planet 324?" Gohan asked not wanting to know but needing to ask anyway

"It's the base the tournament is held of course"

And with that what appeared to be thousands of men started rushing off of Frieza's giant ship and started to attack everything insight from building, to animals and of course the humans as well. Without a second thought Bulma started to fight off as many men as she could and she faintly noticed everyone else following in her footsteps.

*_What the fuck are we going to do now!?_* were her last thoughts as she headed straight into a full out battle on Planet Earth.

**Sorry about the update taking forever, like I said before I've been super busy with work but I hope you all enjoy and please REVIEW. I LOVE the feedback I get from you guys!**


End file.
